The Unexpected Life
by ChippewaPrincess96
Summary: Andy McNally never thought her life would come back and her past secrets would be revieled. How will he and the rest of 15th handle that their Rookie was a Gymnast and Criminal. Will Andy leave her life at 15th behind, most importantly leave Sam and return to her old ways? Not really good at summaries but read!
1. 13 Years Ago

**This is my very first fanfiction. Please go easy on me! **

**I do not own Stick It or Rookie Blue**

* * *

13 years ago

I Haley Graham was an Elite Gymnast. Since I was 5 years old I've been in a gym training with Chris DeFrank 24/7. For years I trained everyday, working my ass off. Being the perfect little gymnast following everyone's direct orders. My family was perfect. And I was "The Perfect Child", no criminal record, I had never done anything bad in my life. But to my competition I Haley Graham was trouble. My talent was endless. Coaches, competitors, and Judges all called me "The Powerhouse" or "Raw Talent." By the time I was 15 years old I had received my GED. Some may ask why does a 15-year-old have a GED? Well being an Elite Gymnast means giving 110% everyday, 7 days a week. But I simply didn't care I was at the top of the world. Coaches all over the world wanted to work with me. But I was with DeFrank; top coach, and someone who I highly respected.

It was the end of 4th floor at worlds. I had watched my friend and teammate Trisha as she perfected her floor routine. Just then a judge announced "Up next Haley Graham."Then I heard a reporter "Haley Graham is last up for the Canada. Even if she doesn't completes her routine perfectly Canada wins the gold. Lets say were all rooting for her!" That was when my nerves were sent on overdrive. My heart was beating a million miles per hour. I was scared out of my mind.

Where is Chris!? I frantically ran around looking for him. I opened the door to hear a conversation I never expected;

I watched as my mom Claire spoke frantically "Chris we have to tell Haley." Tell me what?

He scratched his head and sighed "We will tell her she deserves to know, but this, this is Worlds. Its stressful enough without what were going to drop on her. She is one of the most talented athletes in this sport, about to win Gold!"

What was so important I needed to know? What was so bad that it could ruin Worlds? Umm nothing, duh!

I watched a smile crept on my mothers face. "Okay, but after this we tell her." I watched Chris lean in and do the unthinkable. He kissed her "okay I promise."

Through this encounter I hadn't realized I was crying, as my mouth let out a gasp.

I turned running to the door tears free-falling from my eyes as I ran, unaware of the two people who watched me leave. I pushed through the door to hear "Haley Graham is up."

I pushed the tears off with my hand angrily, running to my bag. I stood there quickly pulling up my suit pants, and zipping up my jacket. As Frank burst through the door running with my mother. "Haley!" I turned around and booked it out the door hearing sobs from my team and gasps from the crowd. As I Haley Graham had done the unexpected walked out on my team, my country, my mom, and life as an Elite Gymnast.

* * *

**So how was it everybody? REVIEW! REVIEW! Please thank you! I will upload soon.:)**


	2. Our Dear Pal Haley

**So I was glad to wake up to positive reviews and thought why not post chapter 2 since I've had it typed since yesterday just waiting to see what was said about the first chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

11 years ago

2 years after worlds

"Haley we can see you" rang through the police car as officer Sam Swarek and Oliver Shaw drove.

" That's impossible because I'm NOT Haley!" shouting to the top of her lungs.

I could have sworn I heard a chuckle as Officer Swarek replied "Lets see Haley has long brown hair, slightly wavy, BIG brown eyes, hot although she covers it with guys clothing, and most importantly a fantastically toned bod-"

This guy knew exactly what to do to make my mind go crazy. Had I not been in trouble 24/7, we might have together, despite the 5 years age difference. I mean the very first time he arrested me a spark shot through my arm and it set my body on fire. There obviously was some type of chemistry. My jaw dropped and at that moment i snapped and returned to reality, quickly turning around. Glaring at the driver of the vehical. "WHAT! DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Watching as the squad car stopped at a screeching halt.

"Haha, Officer Shaw what did i tell you its our dear pal Haley"

"Officer Swarek it sure is" I watched as the two high-fived.

"Oh Officers I...I..." I couldn't think of a distraction fast enough so i did the most probable thing.

I smirked and ran through the streets of Toronto. I had lived here ever since Worlds, without a care in the world. Why do you ask do two police officers know my name? In case you were wondering were not friends. Lets say that I've had my fair amount of run-ins with the law. But today was the tip of the iceberg. I wrecked through a houses glass door and created a lot of damage.

As I ran through the streets with them on my tail I was laughing so hard. What idiots like I was gonna surrender easily.

"GIve it up" Sams voice rang through the speaker

"NO!" i pushed faster

When i finally slowed about 2 miles away, they came up and I stood there and smirked.

"Get in" Officer Shaw smiled, I purposely walked as slow as a snail

"Now!" Officer Swarek hollered I laughed at his remark. And got in.

"So Haley, its been a whole 3 days since we last saw you!" Officer Shaw replied with a grin.

"Yup" I replied proudly.

"You know that if you were a good girl then you would make great cop, I mean your quite fit, and you have great instincts. You would do great on the fitness test." Sam replayed looking through the front mirror. My stomach swelled up with butterfly's. I mean he was pretty hot. You could see his muscles through his shirt and clearly those clothes didn't do him justice. His eyes turned a dark brown as he looked at me. His grin made me melt but I had to stand my ground he was trying to get something outta me.

Smiling to the best of my ability "Yeah I could but then I would beat you all at your job, I guess what im trying to say is you kinda suck. I mean how many times have I escaped you." I watched as Officer Shaw shut up and Officer Swarek replied " I'll have you know I scored at the top of the division. I have the highest scores at 15th in 15 years."

That's when we pulled up to the station or "My Favorite Hangout!"

* * *

I stood at room looking at the glass of the interview room as Detective Barber questioned me, simply I could care less. So I replied completely truthfully. So what if i got in trouble. "Yup I snuck into that complexes. Yes I had my bike there. Yes I broke the window. Yes I ran from the scene and yes I ran from cops. Deal with it!" I said smugly.

"Okay well then, Haley-" Detective Barber was interrupted with a knock at the door.

"The judge is here" Officer Williams replied.

* * *

I know, I know why do you know these people. Yet again I remind you it isn't my first run in with the law. So you soon pick up these things.

I watched as my mother walked into the room, followed by Officers Shaw, and Swarek.

"Okay Haley, you will be going to The Vickerman Gymnastics Academy to pay off your debt. For destroying that house with damages costing 14,000 dollars"

I watched as the two officers gasped "well that explains it, she's a gymnast." one whispered. Yeah a gymnast who knows VGA is for people wanting to sign there death beds. Everyone their got hurt. Little did everyone know that wasnt there reason I didn't want to return.

"What!" I asked in shock "You cannot be serious I RETIRED, as in done over. NEVER AGAIN!"

"Well your dad is paying and so that's where you will go. Maybe you'll return to the old Haley everybody loved. You will leave in 2 Hours. End of discussion." The Judge, Mother and Officer Shaw walked out.

"Well, well, our little criminal is a gymnast. Who would have known?"

Rage built up in my chest and I snapped "Shut up, you don't know anything about me!"

"Wow wow! Well when you return to your self." He handed me a piece of paper "Call me." and Officer Swarek walked out of the door.

I could not believe the disgust, although he was very hot. I was to mad so I walked out the door and ripped it up in his face. Smirking, as I saw shock run over his face and quickly disappear, and at that walked out the door. Glad I wouldn't see him again. Or so I thought.

* * *

**Okay everybody I wanna know what you thought about it. Please don't hesitate to review. I love them all! Remember the more reviews the more chapters. And then the big reveal. What will everybody say? It's up to you. All ideas are welcome!**


	3. Respect

**I do not own Rookie Blue or Stick It**

* * *

I had been at VGA for 6 months. It's easy to say I was the most disrespected gymnast. Between the hushed conversation. Then there was loud mouth Joanne; we trained at the DeFranks when we were younger. She was an all time bitch. Most importantly five time National Haley Hater.

"Who was stupid enough to walk out at Worlds? I bet she choked."

Firstly they didn't know a clue about going to worlds and the pressure. Secondly, NONE of them know what went down, that my mother cheated on my father.

"What, what do you know about Worlds Joanne?"

"Only that you made it and choked. Well you were favored by Chris."

"That's right I sucked my way to Worlds. Oh right you didn't make it. Poor Joanne. Always lacking talent. And if you don't know what choking is let me show you!" I couldn't help but smile, as I lunged for her throat like a Vampire with a thirst for blood.

"Ah!" she couldn't pull away as my hands were around her throat. Vic and the other coaches had to pull me off. And with that I walked away.

But I was in fact the most hated person in gymnastics history. Their was crap talked about me. And I was doing this sport that I once loved, unhappy.

* * *

One night Burt Vickerman brought me to BAB's diner to talk. I was so uninterested. So I started pouring salt on the table. Then Vic blew it all over me.

"Come back, compete get restitution money and pay your fine"

"NO this sport is a joke!" I said seriously " and why should I, I can get it another way"

" How about your one of the best and have some of the best talent this sports ever seen" I couldn't believe it. "You could have been great"

" Your not actually pushing you could have been great card" I couldn't help but laugh " You're a total cliché"

"Okay you give me the title" as he sat back in the booth and relaxed.

"Fine. Talent up the ass." thinking as I took a breath " Natural ability people would kill, for your pushing it away." I paused "Dont flush your life away kid. Whatever."

"You got the words right " shrugging his shoulder

"I wasn't great I was obedient, I'm sick and tired of being judged I Hate it!" I couldn't help but shake my head.

"Wow Haley" he sounded disappointed

"What" I replied pissed with disbelief. Who was he to talk.

"For someone who hates being judged your one of the most judgemental people I've ever met." With that he walked out the door leaving me there to think.

I don't know why but that was the day I had started to see things more clearly. We started training I was becoming the person I used to be. I wasnt hated as much, but I was still low down there. But I was still The Powerhouse everybody talked about.

* * *

At the classic I competed and put everything out to Vic. After my mother kicked me out of her life for good. Because I had refused to train with Chris DeFrank. After informing me that my father payed four times as much as the other girls parents for me to be at VGA. But no Vic never informed me on this.

"You want me to go back to the DeFrank's!" I was so annoyed who was he to say that

"Obviously you listen to me long enough to-" as he was shaking his head

"Yeah long enough to hook up with my mom; long enough to rip my family apart" I couldn't help it as tears spilt down my face. I had finally admitted it OH GOD.

"Haley... I didn't know, when did you find out." did he actually care? No he was Burt Vickerman; the guy who sold spots to the Olympics. The man who lied to me saying to stay and compete for myself. When in reality it was a scheme to get me to stay so he got huge checks from my father.

"4th floor.. at.. worlds" I could hardly get the words out. Tears continued to fall wildly and I bit my finger nail

"Haley.." I could hear the pity slithering out of his mouth.

Looking up at him with disbelief, sadness, and regret "Look you didn't owe it to me to be a decent coach, you owed it to me to be a decent human being." and on that note I left abruptly.

Burt Vickerman had done the unexpected talking to my judge and clearing everything. Writing a letter to the Judge saying I deserved a chance. For once in my life I finally felt respected by someone other than my father.

So I trained for Nationals and Worlds and competed in both having done the unthinkable. I Haley Graham competed in Gymnastics. I Haley Graham helped to change the rules known in Gymnastics. And I Haley Graham did the one thing I never thought I would do again, one last time at the age of 17 I competed as an Elite Gymnast.

Vic's words rang through my head as I was completing my floor routine. "Haley I am so proud to be your coach. Now don't hold back and floor it." I finished my routine practically perfect. With a gold medal, to prove, and walked out of there proud. I had gained my old friends back who promised to stay in touch, after all this, even though I planned to retire.

After having a photo shoot with my fire blazing print orange leotard (that I would surely never forget), and medal for magazines all over the world. I had become the Haley I once was combining her to the one with the kick ass attitude. But that was one thing I was going to keep under wraps.

Nobody would know I was such a bad person at the time in my life. I was the one who defied odds. Oh well. I'm a new person and my past would be made up, for I was now Andy McNally.

* * *

**So what do you think? Leave a review!:)**


	4. What was that?

**I am so sorry I didn't upload this chapter sooner! I've been so busy, I am getting hours in for drivers ed, hanging with friends, and getting ready for school to start. I will upload as soon as I can. I love the reviews! Keep them coming. Hopefully the longer chapter will keep you at bay till the next chapter upload. **

**I Do Not own Rookie Blue or Stick It.**

* * *

Present time

After Nationals which were almost nine years ago.

I had driven in the car all day with Oliver. Today had been heading on the track of a boring day. That was until the radio cracked to life. "1521 there has been a disturbance call at the 13 hundredth street block of Pine and Wall. Neighbor called it in heard screaming." I looked at Oliver as he grabbed the radio "1521 responding" and with that we flipped on the lights and sped off to the scene.

When we had arrived a man took off running, it took a while but Oliver and I chased him down. As I stumbled back to the car short of breath, my leg cramped up and I teased. I barely heard Oliver when he said "McNally you okay there?"

"Yeah I just gotta stretch a bit" I let out short pants as I slowly removed my gun belt and handed it over to Oliver who looked confused. With that I lifted my leg out and balancing myself. Then I slowly lifted my left leg up to my face with perfect balance, not swaying one bit. I hadn't noticed Oliver's shocked expression, as I put my leg now and then repeated the action with my other leg. At that moment I put my leg down and bent backwards in a bridge. Held it for about 30 seconds and then brought myself back up. It was nothing I couldn't do. It was a reflex to me by now. I looked at Oliver as his facial expression had been put on pause. His mouth was agape, and eyes the size of golf balls. I hesitantly took my belt back, slowly staring at him, when he snapped back to reality.

"McNally, what was that!" he whipped his head in my direction

"Nothing" I said seriously

"That was not nothing! What are you some time of contortionists?" he continued shaking his head while talking "You my dear have held out on us. You could be as awesome as Sam and nothing. You keep it a secret." _OH MY GOD! He couldn't have had found out! Nobody had. I had been there for 2 years nobody knew. Pull yourself together!_

"Oliver no, I just used to be involved in a lot of sports and I have never given up some of the tricks I used to do. This stuff is just stretching. That's all I know how to do. "

He seemed to buy it "Okay McNally, let's get back to the station."

Once again I was in the squad car, headed to 15th. Getting lost in my thoughts. I had thought about my time here at 15th. I had been an officer for two years now. After leaving VGA I went to college as Andy McNally. Unless you were my father you had no idea I was Haley Graham Gymnastics Superstar. And now that secret might be out! But thankfully I was able to keep it a secret because Oliver believed a stupid lie. Who knew what Sam would say. HIs now girlfriend lied to him about her past. How she was a criminal. Not a murderer or anything. But a good girl gone bad to go good. How good of a rep would that give me. I mean there has always been some type of connection with Sam and me. Little did he know it ran farther back than he knew. I knew the second day on the job when Sam was my training officer. Despite his slight weight loss, and bushy chin hair, which undercover did to you. He looked the same. He still had the dimpled grin that could make you melt. And smoldering eyes that would make you bend at will. His body was... Amazing. No that was a total understatement Breathtaking is more like it. He was pissed to say the least. A 8 month operation ruined by "an overeager rookie." _Overeager Rookie my ass! I saved his butt! The stupid Serve, Protect, and have your partners back. Yeah right! Okay Haley calm down, your Andy at the moment you can't let it slip nobody can know. _Last time I checked he was kinda the reason I became a cop. He told me I would be good at the job.

Which I was, I had the best test scores in divisions history. I had scores better than people 30 years ago. But being a retired elite gymnast gave you those advantages. I beat Sams record by a landslide. His 92 compared to my perfect 100. Although I would never tell him, with the risk of my secret being revealed. His thoughts would have been, McNally how's you do it? Who did you pay? (although he knows i never would) or McNally you and me rematch right here now! Entire division watching! I would never tell him because he would get whooped. Although I have always wondered, if he wondered if I was Haley. I mean come on we look exactly alike, considering we were the same person. Then there was Luke, the ex-Boyfriend, married to his work. He never found out. And I was NOT willing to tell him. I mean-

"McNally!" I was drug out of my thoughts with Oliver yelling my name.

"yeah?" I asked quizzically

"Were back, you uh, sorta spaced out" he said serious

"Oh okay" We got out of the car and made out way into 15th.

I was talking to Oliver as he put the guy we chased down in booking grinning wickedly. When two strong arms wrapped around my midsection. I instantly my body heated up. I heard a faint whisper in my ear but I could tell by the deep voice as he spoke "Hey babe."

I instantly smiled, and slowly turned around, and kissed him with as much passion as I could. I felt our lips connect and slowly his tongue started tracing my lips. Waiting for entry. I obeyed. We stood there for what felt like an eternity. But unwillingly had to break apart when the need for air became irrevocable.

"Hey" I smiled back panting.

"How was your drive with Oliver? Horrible did you miss me?"

Oh no what do I say? Do I tell him? "_ANDY! Knock it off you're gonna physic yourself out. Play it calm"_ I knew Haley was ordering me so i replied sweetly

"No, it was okay i mean its Oliver. But... I would rather have had your company." I couldn't help but smile as his dimpled grin grew on his face.

"Me to." I laughed. "How about you go get changed and well head to the penny"

I loved this man what was I going to say no? " Alright 10 minutes. Meet me at the truck?"

"Sounds good" and with that I left to the locker room.

While Andy was in the locker room

"Swarek your girls got skill!" Ollie sung happily

"I have no idea what you are talking about Shaw." I couldn't help but be confused

"Your girl, Andy McNally, she's a contortionists of some type." Ollie looked at me like I was a complete and total idiot. I waited for him to continue as this wasn't explaining anything. "McNally and I were out on patrol today, as you know and she was sore from chasing down a guy. Well she did this lift thingy with her leg. and bent down on the ground doing a back bend of some type."

"That's impossible she can't do that. Hell I can't even do that. I would know, seeming as flexibility was the only thing I Sam Swarek could not pass on the division test. That's how I got my 92/100 although I still have the record for best scores." I couldn't help but smile proudly as nobody had beat my record for the best.

I watched as Frank, Jerry, Dov, and Chris walked into the room. Hell why not brag I had done the best. "Hate to break it to you Swarek" I looked at Frank as he spoke " but McNally kicked your ass! Still trying to take credit I see. It's bad to try to take the spotlight from her!"

I stood there dumbfounded with the rest of the group. This has to be a joke. "Umm Frank, no she didn't. I still have the highest 92 remember."

"Sammy buddy your girl, the one and only Andy McNally got 100 of 100." he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Err no she doesn't and I'll prove it. Lets go wait for her outside." As I walked out the door Frank, Jerry, Oliver, Dov and Chris followed me. I mentally cursed " McNally you did not do such a thing!"

Back in the women locker room

"Oh girl! You are so lucky you didn't get caught in a make out session with Swarek." Traci replied happily. This girl was my best friend. We did everything together. Girls nights every thursday, usually talking about both of our men; The mighty Sam Swarek and Jerry Barber, always drinking way too much.

Most importantly she Traci Nash, My Best Friend, had found out my secret. That I Andy McNally was also the Gymnastics Superstar Haley Graham. She recognized my picture from TIMES magazine and knew instantly. I was glad though. I finally had someone other than my father I could go to and talk about my other life.

"Yeah I know. Umm Trace?" _Andy you gotta tell her maybe she can help you._

"Yeah?" I watched as her face looked at me questionably, staring at me with a look that said "what the hell did you do!"

"Nothing bad I promise." I watched her relax, and I felt myself starting to whisper "Ollie saw Haley Graham today..." shock crossed her face and she went to say something when I stopped her. "Luckily Andy stopped it, you see Andy got hurt, well not hurt but her body cramped after chasing a guy down. And Haley not thinking took over-"

"Andy-Haley who ever the hell you are at the moment, you promised! You can't slip like that! You can't just start being a show off and showing your tricks to the world! Although I don't see why you don't just tell Sam, the truth he will understand. We all have pasts were not proud of." she kinda looked angry

"_Traci Nash!" _Oh crap gain control you're gonna say something stupid! Haley is gonna snap she has a temper.

"Sorry Hale-I didn't mean to do that. But i wasnt showing off my tricks. All i did was lift my leg straight up to my head with perfect balance and do a bridge." explaining hurriedly

"Oh?"

"Yeah. But I got him off my back and I need to tell him I can't hide it any longer. This lie is big enough. He needs to know the truth."

"Andy I agree Sam should know about Haley. And he will accept it because he loves you everybody knows with the chemistry you guys have." she was always right, she kinda was like my motherly best friend. Since my real mom left.

"Thanks Trace. I'll do it within the next week" I smiled at her and she walked over giving me a hug. We walked out together. To find Sam leaning against the hood of his car. And Jerry doing the same. In a conversation with the rest of the guys. We assumed they were in a conversation talking about an upcoming Poker Night. When they both walked up and kissed us.

"McNally you have some explaining to do."

crap what now.

"What?"

"So you beat my division score ay? Why didn't you tell me?" he looked pissed off

"Umm I didn't think it mattered." he kinda scared me

" You. Didn't. Think. Something. This. Big. Mattered.?" his cheeks were turning red.

"No. I don't care, and you liked keeping your title of 'The Best' so I let you." I let the waterworks take its course. "I didn't realize it was a big deal. I'm sorry." I knew he would stop if I looked upset.

"Hey Babe, its alright." he rubbed my shoulder. "It's not a big deal. I will live knowing you beat me. At least it was you and not some rookie." I laughed at his dimpled grin.

"To the penny?"

"To the penny." he said happily

He helped my up into his truck with his hand on my lower back. I bucked up. As he climbed into the truck. He grabbed my hand and held it as we drove to the penny in a comfortable silence.

With that we got out of our car and headed into the Black Penny. I walked it to see the group of Rookies, and TOS watching the t.v. staring at a sight in which I had completely forgotten. The 2012 Olympics. Most importantly Gymnastics. At that moment Haley and Andy let out a sigh and walked hand-in-hand with Sam.

* * *

**Review! Review! What do you think?**


	5. Pregnant?

**I am back!**

**Thank you guys so much I love the positive reviews from this story. First off I want to say**

**kmart92_thanks so much for all the positive reviews. As well as everybody else. And I honestly got the idea to put this story together by reading that part of The Secret Life of Andy McNally. I saw that and was like oh i have a good story to go with that. Yeah the third person you can say is more like her conscience in a way but its more how the character of Haley is adapted throughout this story. **

**Rookie-blue-is-the-best_ thank you so much! I laughed at you rreview to be honest. It made my day! And feel free to be whoever you want. It inspires me! **

**Everbody_All of your reviews helped me write this so thanks!**

** I don't own Rookie Blue or Stick It. And Olympians were changed to fit the story.**

* * *

Sam and I had walked up behind the group and watched as our presence when unknown to he group. Suddenly I jumped when Sam cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the TOS and Rookies. "So what you guys watching?" he asked uninterested

"THE CANADIAN OLYMPIC WOMENS GYMNASTIC TEAM!" Dov screamed. The dude looked like he was about to pee his pants with excitement.

"Oh fun" then sam looked at me as I was starring at the tv. Man had I missed competing.

"Andy, you okay?" Was he worried? Why should he be worried? I was only sad it wasnt at the Olympics again. Well actually Haley was. But what can we say it was agreed by both we would give up our career.

"Yeah, totally fine. Just find this interesting."

Suddenly a blonde reporter, Meredith Vera came on the screen "Okay ladies and gentlemen this is it! Gabby Douglas is competing in her last event. If she does well, she will win the Gold Medal for All-Around. Now I need to remind you the last time a Canadian has won a gold medal was 11 years ago when Olympian Haley Graham" at that moment my picture flashed on the screen, and my heart stopped. She looked like me just a younger version. And I saw Traci turn around and stare at me wide-eyed. We watched the rest of the group to see if they noticed the similarity.

It was so low even with the room being dead silent except for the tv. I was beginning to wonder if I had hallucinated, when I heard

"Yeah Sammy boy remember that trouble maker. Wasn't she at the station like eveyday?" I smirked, she still is.

"Member we used to pick her up. It was like a regular routine. Our pal. Ahh the good times. And you my boy had a crush on her!"

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Sam turning pink

"Ollie" Sam looked like he wanted to punch him

"What you did! Dont deny it cause McNally is here" I pretended to be ignoring them, being focused on the tv screen. When in reality I was more interested in Ollie and Sam's conversation.

"Okay I did, she acted like me when I was a teen. She was determined. And like perfect for me." I heard him sigh. " But the last day we saw her the judge and her parents were sending her to that gymnastics place. She walked out of the room, ripped up my number, basically laughing at me, and walked out of the station. And I never saw her again."

Oh boy are you wrong. What an idiot I am right here! Haley Graham is right here! Your girl you're talking about is your girlfriend you idiot! How can you not recognize me! If its such a thing you remember me how can you not realize-traci did-your my boyfriend-trace is my friend-we were dating and still nothing-trace new friend I made found out and knew who I was instantly! Ahh I am going to kill you!

"That girl did have attitude. But you still liked her" I watched Ollie laughed while saying that. _I DID NOT HAVE AN ATTITDUE! _

"Yeah, but she had so many secrets, and I don't know if I could deal with that. I mean McNally and I have none. I trust her and she trusts me. I don't know what I would say let alone do if she kept something from me."

oh crap! Now what! I can't tell him that I am-but i have to-what will he say-tell him-he'll freak-so tell him. Damnit! What to do!?

"Yeah but that's where you have nothing to worry about Sammy"

Other than that conversation lucky us nobody gave it a second though. I looked at Trace who let out the breath she was holding. "won. And also led them to winning a Team Gold. Haley was known for walking out at worlds 13 years ago. And then making a comeback years later. Changing gymnastics as we know it today." AND THAT IS IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GABBY DOUGLAS HAS WON THE ALL-AROUND GOLD MEDAL. AND THE CANADIAN TEAM HAS TAKEN GOLD!" and with that my heart picked up pase as I snapped back into reality. Hoots and cheers ringing throughout the Penny. Dov and Chris screamed "YES!" and everything went wild.

Drinks were being ordered more and more it seemed as the news was announced. I knew instantly tomorrow was going to be hell. So I drank nothing. I had to be ready as I watched my colleges drink themselves to oblivion. "Good call" I thought to myself

I was thankful that nobody had really noticed me on the screen. But unbeknownst to me, I was unaware that when I froze, my body tensed, and Sam caught it. But hadn't acted upon it until we got home that night

* * *

"So i was gonna ask you at the Penny what had you so freaked out?"

Oh No! " umm nothing really. I was just excited to see if she won it that's all."

"Okay. So how about I make dinner and then you and me.." he trailed off.

"okay" I went and sat on the couch. Flicked on the tv. to a random channel. I couldn't help but

"Uhh Sam?" I was beyond nervous

"Yeah?" I could tell he was hesitant

" I gotta tell you something and-" he looked up at me.

" Your pregnant" his voice was emotionless. But his face showed shock

"WHAT!-How do-why-I-" I was in panic mode! I'm not pregnant why would you think that!

I allowed my breathing to low "I'm not- I'm not pregnant"

"Oh okay." I watched disappointment run across his face.

"Sam... Why did you think... I mean..." i got up an walked to him

"You have been all weird. And then the stretching thing, not drinking tonight."

"Oh. Well everybody was drinking, and I watched everyone in the penny and figured that I'd be best if at least one of us was on their A-game. And for the other thing. A) i got tense and had to do it. Otherwise I wouldn't be walking now. B) Who told you?"

"Oh, umm Ollie" he had a huge grin on his face.

"oh should a know. Anyways can we talk tomorrow this whole thing is scaring me and im tired." We both stood their laughing, forgetting dinner.

"Night Babe"

"Night love you"

We kissed and passionately I might add. I walked to the room. And quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Love the reviews keep them comming! Lets try and get 4-5 review this time pleasee! More reviews faster till next chapeter! Schools starting soon so I wont be able to update as much so I cant to give you as much as I can before. And then its my birthday in exactly 1 month! So please dont hesitate!**


	6. Time To Tell The Truth

**Thanks so much for the reviews honestly loved them all. And I laughed at abunch of them. **

**Rookie-blue-is-the-best_ Lol. Thank you for being so dedicated!**

**To everyone else Thank You so much!**

**I do not own rookie blue or stick it. Olympian names dont correspond to the countries they were used for fun. to write this story.**

* * *

I was suprised this morning when I woke up. There wasn't any tension at all. Especially with last nights events. That day had started with Sam and I getting called to work early. We got dress after lounging in the house. I could tell Sam was very tired, as was I. We and hopped in the truck with the worlds biggest grins on our faces, knowing what awaited us at work.

We walked into the barn, holding each other closely hand-n-hand. He was grinning like the worlds biggest idiot. And I felt like I had just won a million dollars. But if felt like that to me everyday. As Sam walked me to the locker room we hadn't exchanged words all morning. But their was no need, we both knew how we felt. Like they say; love wasn't something that needes to be spoken, it was meirly something known in the heart. I turned to pull away to enter the locker when his band pulled me back.

"McNally" he said my name in a low husky voice that made me studder.

I turned around to face him. "Sam?"

"I know you werent going to leave without kissing me, till I see you later." My eyes brightened up, like a sparkling diamond in the sun. I wanted to cry. He was so cheesy but I loved him. Instead I gave the biggest smile and leant forward. I captured his lips as a smile was plastered on his face as well. It wasn't heated like most. It was sweet and meaningful. I never wanted to move. If time stood still I would be dreaming.

"HMM!"

We pulled away quickly, but with hesitation. Only to find smirking about to burst into a fit of laughter, Traci, standing there in our very presense.

"Nash" I couldn't tell whether Sam was annoyed or caught off guard.

"Hey Trace" to say I was embarassed was the worlds biggest understatement. I was mortified. It could have been Dov, or Frank. But worst of all Oliver! He would have made like hell. Cracking a joke every second possible.

"Andy, come now. Sam sorry gotta take your girl for a moment."

"Nash why, whats so important I cant have her?"

"None of your business! Now leave now!" By now Trace and Sam were red faced.

"Urr Sam, I'll see you later. Trace and I really need to talk. And I'm sur eyou would rather it be now instead of at some Girls Night, where you wont be able to see me." I could tell he was willing to protest, but the fact of not seeing me for an entire day. Had him completely rethinking his fight with Traci.

"Okay, but see you later."

* * *

I pulled Trace into the lockeroom.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! ALTHOUGH THANK YOU FROM OLLIE HUMILIATION." I was furious, but out of breathe at the same moment.

" Your welcome, and umm about last night. At the penny." Her eyes were irritated and mine got wide.

"Damnit it I completely forgot." _No duh sherlock!_

"Well thank god nobody found out. I was on the verge of having a heart attack." she breathed " and I'm not even Haley Graham!" _Well no duh I am! What an idiot!_

"I know I stopped breathing, and my heart stopped."

"I know what your thinking. But it's all right. Nobody found out crisis averted." She faked sweating, and quickly wiped it off. I chuckled.

* * *

We were moving quickly to get to parade. Since the little encounter this morning we were running late. We literately ran into parade. Ignoring the laughes that ran throughout the room. I glanced at Sam to see him smiling. I smiled back and quickly sat down.

"Okay now that all our _Rookies_ are here" Frank said lightly

"I know all of you were at the Penny last night. Seeing our one and only Gabby Douglas win the gold. On another note. You" he scanned the room looking at everybody but sending glares at Oliver, Dov, Chris, Jerry, and Gail

"guys drank way to much as I am sure. So we are going to be taking this day easy." All we heard was Sam's chuckle. _For once he didn't drink_. "Now, Shaw and Epstein, Peck and Diaz, Williams and Nash, and Swarek your with McNally."

"Now Serve, Protect, and dont make a fool of yourself" speech.

* * *

We hopped into the car, and stopped at Starbucks for coffee. I waited in the car as Sam went in and got our coffee. After about 10 minutes he came back with two coffees, and a TIME magazine.

I read the front cover "Canada has GOLD after 11 years." I asked Sam to look at it, and he did. I looked through the Magazine as pictures from the past of Haley Graham (who in these looked very much like me) _Andy of course its you! Your Haley Graham. _And the Canadian Team of 2001 at the Olympics were shown.

As well as the pictures of Gabby Douglas and 'The Fantasic Five.' I must have gone silent, froze or something because Sam was there with a look saying 'are you alright?' I nodded my head. Amazed that Sam hadn't figured out I was Haley Graham.

* * *

By this time we were back at 15th division. We walked in the door to see that practically everyone in the station had the exact same magazine. Before I knew it the Rookies, followed by Jerry, Noelle, Frank, and Oliver were surrounding us.

OH CRAP! Were done for I thought to myself. I looked at Trace for who help. But she was utterly unresponsive.

_ANDREA SNAP OUT OF IT YOU CAN DO THIS!_

No I can't!

YES YOU CAN!

No I can't!

YES!

No! Haley! You do it!

"ANDY!"

"ANDY!"

"MCNALLY!" as they spoke fast and incredibliy loud

"Hey guys whats up" I spoke confidently as I let Haley take control

"Haley! Haley Graham looks just like you! I cant believe i didn't realize it before! You could be twins. And your the right age and everything!"

I couldnt comprehend who was saying what but I was confident I mean I WAS Haley Graham acting as Andy McNally. Or was it the other way around. Was I Andy McNally pretending to be Haley Graham.

"Yeah I know people have said that for quite a while, I'm kinda used to it. I'm really shocked that you guys didnt notice earlier."

I watched as shock flashed on everybodys face especially Sam. He instantly froze. Since he had now seen, What the group was talking about.

Damnit Haley! What are you doing!

"McNally what are you talking about?" Sam was nothing but serious. And the only voice I was able to recognize.

"_Well we need to talk."_

"About?"

"About how that-" Trace was racing to get the words out when I stopped her

"Trace don't, its time everydody knew the truth."

Here goes nothing. _Way to go girl, do it. _

I took a deep breath "Well-"

"McNally my office now!" I turned to see Frank standing in the door.

"Crap! Umm.. I guess ill see you guys later" I turned to walk off when a hand grabbed my arm. I instantly knew who it was, because the touch brought sparks shooting up my arm, instantly setting my body on fire.

"Were not done talking!" wow was he angry, worried, i had no idea. And I usually knew him more than anybody.

"Yeah Andy/McNally" the group behind us seemed to chorus except Traci who was quiet since I began to talk.

"Okay see you guys later at the penny." with that I walked to Franks office. Hearing whispers behind me.

* * *

Waiting for Andy

We all changed our clothes. And headed to the Penny. After arriving and ordering drinks we were all around a table.

"I wonder what she's going to tell us!" Dov said quite enthusiastically

"Yeah whats she been hiding?" Gail was so

"Sammy boy so much for knowing everything" Ollie exclaimed.

" Yeah, I guess. I don't know what was so imprtant she hadn't told me. Its not like I would freak out and leave her. I mean I love her."

I was worried to say the least. But then I remembered;

""About how that-"" Traci was rushing to get words out then andy stopped her

""Trace don't, its time everydody knew the truth.""

"Nash!" I wanted to scream at this girl who knew what I didn't about the one I love.

She seemed to shy away, and creep in a corner. "Sam" was the only reply I got but it was quiet and not athoritive.

"Tell me what andy was going to say" I exclaimed.

"Trace! Why were you covering for Andy?"

"What do you know you had better tell us now?"

"What do you know?"

Everybody seemed to be throwing questions at her. Questions I wanted to know.

"You guys Andy needs to tell you, I can't."

"a) It's not my story to tell

b) She's not here to defend her actions

c) Shes my friend and our conversations are private

d) I promised I wouldnt tell." This woman was nuts how dare she say that! How-

I was snapped out of my thoughts with Andys voice.

"Okay you all deserve the truth here it is."

* * *

Back in Franks Office

I walked into Franks office. He motioned to sit down. I did so

"Andy, we need to to go undercover."

"I, I can't. I can't be away from Sam that long. I can't be away from my friends. "

"Wait you didnt let me finish" he motioned

"Okay, well its not our usual undercover. This undercover is something your actually quite good at." he chuckled "you will be returning to VGA, to protect one of the gymnasts. Gabby Douglas."

"_Yes!" Haley yelled _

"But sir-" I had forgotten I told Frank who I really was because he never used my legal name it was always Andy McNally. But inorder to have this job he like Trace knew my entire lifetime history. He also helped me to establish my name Andy McNally

"She has been threatned, because of her winning gold. There has been talk she might get abducted and taken for ransom. We were looking for an officer that had the qualifications to compete. And protect her. I suddenly thought who better than Andy McNally. Known to the world as 'The Great Haley Graham.' She will know who you are both identitys. But you will compete as Haley Graham once more. Now this is entirely your I know you left the sport."

Frank I could tell wanted me to take the job, I mean you could see the excitement beaming off his face. He was grinning like a 16 year old who looked like he had won the worlds fastest car. But I was wiry.

"I'm sorry sir I can't. That was my life but I have a life here now."

"Understood, if you cahange your mind let me know"

"Yes sir" I walked out, and entered the empty lockeroom

* * *

I quickly changed and headed to the penny. To the Penny-no hell-no my death I though to myself. Yay I thought sarcastically. My life is now going to change dramatically I thought. I entered the Penny to see everyone in a group then I spoke up.

"Okay you all deserve the truth here it is."

* * *

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! LOVE THEM! LETS TRY AND GET 5 REVIEWS THIS TIME PLEASE!**


	7. I'm Haley Grahamn

**RBhambulance_ let me know if its long enough yet? lol**

**Rookie-blue-is-the-best_ Hope I saved your life:)**

**blueskittlez_Thank you sooo much!**

**Dont Own Rookie Blue or Stick It.**

* * *

I entered The Penny with my file inside of my purse.

"Okay, what is so important that you need to tell me?" exclaimed Sam

"You mean 'us'" piped Oliver.

The entire group seemed to be vert interested in what I had to say.

"Are you like Haley's missing twin or something?" Dov yelled with way to much excitement. Finally Chris decided to pop in and say "well that would be so amazingly awesome if you were related."

Traci was the only quiet one throughout the entire exchange. I would catch her looking over her shoulder, or searching around The Penny to avoid being involved in the conversation.

"Well, umm..." I was nervous to say the least. And with that I pressed my lips together , and breathed through my mouth pushing air on my nose.

"Spit it out already!" Ollie yelled

"yeah"

"yeah!"

"yeah!"

were all chorused throughout my fellow officers.

I stood there quiet looking at Traci for help. She had a look in her eyes that said "I don't know." I flashed her the most pleading eyes. She just shrugged her shoulders and mouthed "sorry." I looked around the room to be stopped by one thing.

"MCNALLY!" I turned around to come face-to-face with an angry Sam Swarek.

"Umm, oh yeah, Uhhh..."You guys remember how 2 years ago I came here to 15th?"

They all nodded their heads yes.

"Well I had been in college at University of Washington in the United States. For a couple years before my six month Rookie training." I was explaining this very slowly although my heart was begging to move faster, as it was beating a million times per second.

"McNally-Andy you never went to college. I have looked through your files. You were working as a teacher." Sam shook his head in utter disbelief.

"Everyone hold on." I inhaled taking a deep breath very slowly, as I allowed my body to relax so I could continue. " Okay. SO you all know Haley Grahamn was the 'It Girl' in Gymnastics or 'The Powerhouse.' Everybody wanted to work with her."

"Andy how do you know this?" Dov said. Surprisingly he wasn't as excited as before.

"I'm getting there hold on. Okay so 13 years ago you all know Haley Grahamn worked with Chris DeFrank the best coach out there. Well they qualified for worlds. Well she walked out on worlds devastating the United States, her team, and herself. Well something happened that night. And that's why she walked away and quit was hated by everyone in the gymnastic world. And two years later she got into alot of trouble. Let's just say cops here at 15th were always involved."

* * *

I watched as Sam and Oliver flashed each other a quick glance, and then returned their attention back to me. "Sam and Oliver were her frequent 'pals.' They were always picking her up. And she always ran from them, trying to give them a hard time. She thought she was Bad Ass. But one day she did the stupidest thing and destroyed a house. Causing thousands of dollars to fix. Sam and Oliver picked her up once again, and brought her to the station." I walked over to Jerry and patted him on the back. "Then our great friend here, Jerry was detective and questioned her on everything. Member that Jer?" He nodded in agreement. Then our one and only Officer Swarek gave Haley his number." Sam's head snapped up instantly. He gave me a questioning look as if saying 'why do you know this?"

"Andy, once again how do you know this?" Chris and Dov must have been sharing the same thoughts because they piped in at the same time. The entire group went silent and Trace nodded to continue.

"Because I know her, like I know her better than anybody on this earth. Now hold on and let me finish without interruptions." They all agreed. "Okay so as punishment she went to VGA. Short for Vickerman Gymnastics Academy. Where she became an active gymnast again. She gained respect from everyone in the gymnastics world. And from someone she never thought possible. The man she hated. But also the one man who showed he cared, and respected her. Haley's coach Burt Vickerman. By doing all of this she helped to change the gymnastic world to what we know it as today. But she went and lead her team at the Olympics. While there they won gold. And she got gold on the all-around." In and out I told myself. I was shaking so badly Trace grabbed my hand and smiled at me. That one smile gave me all the encouragement I needed. "Well after all of her achievements she went to college. She also went to the University of Washington."

I heard Dov whisper "cool, maybe they were like best friends/ roommates."

Chris replied " I think there is more to it though."

"Yes Chris there is. The reason my file says I was a teacher was because Haley Grahamn was in college at the time." I watched as the TO's and Jerry gasped in realization, while the Rookies except Traci grew confused. Sam was quiet the whole time. But I knew he was seething under the surface. I was honestly surprised steam wasn't rolling out of his ears. "As some of you now know you realize what I am getting at. Now for those of you who don't. I am Haley Grahamn." I felt my heart stop and everyone gasped. The room was completely silent. And I was waiting for Sam to say something. But he kept quiet. Stone faced, way beyond pissed off. I tried to lighten the mood by saying "Hey, Sam know you know why I was able to pass your test scores." I laughed lightly. To the same face I saw on him before. Nothing.

"So your telling me that you are Andy McNally and Gymnastic Superstar Haley Grahamn?"

"Yes, Jerry. Yes, I am."

"But how did you..."

"I mean..."

"How was it kept a secret?" Gail chirped in

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ollie replied. It hurts to say Ollie expression touched me the most and hurt me the worst.

I knew Ollie was asking more for Sam's sake since he became quiet throughout the whole exchange. I knew exactly why I hadn't told him. "Okay first you need to realize that my whole rebellious stage was set on an event that altered my life. Why I quit gymnastics the first time." I felt my mouth go dry, and my eyes started to water, As I pleaded for the waterworks to stop. "My mom... she a..." and that's when my eyes ran like Niagara Falls.

* * *

Trace walked up and engulfed my in a bear crushing hug. She was way more than a best friend. She was my sister, No matter what she always had my back. As I was choking back sobs, she whispered in my ear, "Let me explain it to them." All I did was nod.

And a single tear dropped on her shirt. She turned me around an whiped her thumbs across my cheekbones. Banishing the tears that had fallen on my face. She looked me in the eyes with a look that said 'ready?' I nodded once more.

"Her mother had an affair with Chris DeFrank; or _Haleys_ coach, while being married to her father. And then her mother abandoned her because she refused to return to DeFrank two years later. Thats what produced bad Haley getting into trouble."

When the waterworks stopped I said "Before everything I was nice, did what I was told, I was obedient, very obedient, I never had a record, basically becoming who I am today. I was embarrassed about my past choices. And I needed a fresh start. The reason it says Andrea 'Andy' McNally was a teacher was because Boyko helped me to create a false, but real in a sense, identity. He agreed people shouldn't know. The only other person that knows is Frank, because he's 'Chief.' But I have never really been a teacher."

* * *

I pulled the file from my purse watching as everyone stared at the paper, silently. " This if for you to look at, and before you say anything my real name is Haley Andrea Grahamn McNally. I used Haley Grahamn as my gymnast name for competing. and Andy McNally was a cover. Although McNally is my dad's last name as you know. And Grahamn is my mothers maiden name."

"I'll be right back." I turned to walk away to be caught by Trace. She wanted to know if I needed anything. I told her no and proceeded to the bathroom. _Well you told them._ Yeah and now what do you they think? You saw Sam he won't even talk to me. _Yeah he coping, he'll get over it. You lied about your past, who hasn't? Stop being dramatic and get over it! Your Haley Andrea Grahamn McNally; cop and gymnast. _Yeah what going to happen? Are they going to treat us differently? Will we now be Haley Grahamn to them? Famous? Or Andy McNally? Haley Grahamn had been AWOL for many years. Whats not to say someone lets it slip? _They are our friends. They would never do anything to intentionally hurt us._ I hope your right.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom. Ready to turn the corner of the hall when something grabbed my from behind. A protective hold against my waist. I instantly knew who it was. I slowly turned around, to see a very angry Sam Swarek. His face was hard as stone. His signature smirk-dimpled grin was replaced with a grim line. His eyebrows were knitted together. His eyes were like slits, full of bitterness. I placed my hands on the sides of his face to have them quickly yanked away.

"Why?" he held my face so I had no other choice but to look at him

"What do you mean?" I knew already what he meant

"McNally!" _Oh so he was using his TO's voice._ So I replied in a flirt tone "Sam."

"Stop playing games!"

"You wanna know why I didnt tell you?" he nodded with the same expression

"I was embarrassed I didn't want people to know my problems back home. Or I was an idiot as a child who got in trouble alot. Or that her CURRENT boyfriend was always the one who put her there. And before you say something about not telling you in the beginning. You hated me! Remember I was an overeager Rookie who couldn't do her job, because I busted your UC. So I wasn't about to tell you 'Oh, hey Sam member me Haley Grahamn.' Yeah I got to know your true colors."

"Oh and you couldn't show me the same courtesy? I knew Haley, I knew you!"

We were at each others throats unaware of the audience of friends behind us watching.

"This is about trust isn't it! You don't trust me because of what your family has put you through."

I slapped him across the face. Sending gasps from behind us. Now aware of our friends. Chris, Ollie, Jerry, and Dov, were claiming a very angry Sam. While Traci, Gail and Noel were around me. I have no idea why, because I could have them down and hurt in no time. I couldn't help but cry " NO IT'S NOT SAM! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YOU HAD ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT!"

* * *

"SAMMY! DUDE YOU CANNOT SAY THAT SHE JUST TOLD YOU HER BIGGEST SECRET AND YOU BLOW UP ON HER! GO APOLOGOZE NOW!" That was all that was heard from all of Dov, Chris, Jerry, and Oliver.

"Actually give her at least 10 minutes, and I'm not taking no as an answer!" Oliver was livid. With a wife and 2 girls. You learn never even if you are right day anything life that, disrespectful to a woman. Especially one you love.

"Yeah, yeah okay I really do need to. I was wayy out of line. I just hope she will listen and accept my apology."

Man, i have to admit it. I Sam Swarek am a VERY stupid man. I love this girl for gods sake and I was way out of line.

* * *

The girls led me out to the table, where I sat down. After about 5 minutes of trying to relax, I was still upset

"Guys I'm leaving"

"Okay if you need anything call!" Traci yelled

"kay"

"Same for us McNally! Promise?" Gail and Noel yelled

"Promise"

I walked out of the Penny unsure where to go. I walked to where ever my feet took me.

* * *

Sam and the guys walked to the table later to find a missing Andy. The girls explained she left very upset. Sam had agreed he need to apologize. But agreed to give her a few hours to cool down before heading home.

* * *

I walked to place that changed my life. I walked into the building knocking on the door.

"Come in"

"Sir I want to start the UC effective now!"

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW! LOVED LAST CHAPTERS! LETS GET 5 AGAIN! THANK YOU! IF YOU DONT WANT TO WRITE ABOUT THE STORY WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT SAM BREAKING UP AND LEAVING ANDY THIS WEEK ON ROOKIE BLUE? DO YOU THINK THEY WILL GET BACK TOGETHER? I PERSONALLY CRYED I WAS SO UPSET HE SAID HE WOULDN'T JUST WALK OUT THE DOOR AND HE DID! AWW:(**


	8. The Necklace

**Thank You all for last chapters reviews!**

**JainaZeeka621****_Than you!**

**blueskittlez****_Thank you! I am glad you didn't see it coming! Honestly I wasn't sure if my connection worked. But hey! I guess it did! I agree. I feel her character is confused with who she is. That she doesn't know to be Haley or Andy. And she doesn't understand how to connect them. Thank you! But I am far from brilliant. lol. Glad we shared the same feelings about last week. I am glad he's getting sense talked into him! I am glad its by luke although I am a di hard Sandy fan.I think with Luke telling him this, he might be like damn I messed up big time! I can't get over the fact he broke his promise!**

**Rookie-blue-is-the-best****_GLAD I SAVED YOUR LIFE. LOL. Didn't we all ball our eyes out? hehe**

**KatNKOTBSB****_Thank you so much for the positive review! I'm glad you like to keep reading this! I'm sorry you don't like my cliffhangers! lol. But I have to keep you interested! I'm glad I wasn't the only one to cry. Haha. I totally agree with you on that scene. Hope this chapter is longer for you! Lets see what this week on RB brings:)**

**kmart92****_ Thank you! To see if she's going to leave first your going to have to read this chapter lol. He will. Promise. I agree last weeks episode was awful. I dont understand why he has done it. To be honest it irritated me. If they don't get back together. I don't know if I want to watch season 4. I am being dramatic I know. I most likely will thought I am obsessed with this show!**

**allstressedout97****_Thank you so much!**

**springbaby83****_Thank you. I'm so glad your enjoying this story.**

**I Do NOT own Rookie Blue or Stick it!**

* * *

11:30 pm

1 hour after leaving the Penny

* * *

I quickly rushed back to Sam and my apartment. I needed to pack as much as I could; I had one hour before I had to meet Frank. Maybe running away was the dumbest thing to do at this moment, but I couldn't stand to look, listen, or live with Sam. So running was the easiest thing to do.

* * *

Flashback

"Andy, why the sudden change? I mean a few hours ago you wanted nothing more than to stay here at 15th." I was staring at a very shocked Frank.

"Yeah, well things change. People change, you think you know someone and they completely turn your life around."

"Andy are you sure your ready for this? I mean you are going back as your old self. Your gymnast identity. The one you left behind because of so many problems. You-"

"Nope. I am a hundred and ten percent sure that I want to take this assignment. I need to. I need to figure out where my head is in all of this."

"Okay well lets start this paperwork, so we can get you going on your way. I want you to meet me in an hour. Pack the things you will defiantly need. Leave the rest. I have a credit card here. And with this you will go, get a makeover?"

As I was filling out my paper work, which was almost complete, I had to laugh, I never thought I would hear Frank Best say 'makeover'. "As you girls call it."

I nodded my head. I had a look in mind when something popped in my head. "Umm sir, I have to look like the only Haley Grahamn right?"

"Yes, but do something, so its not how it is now. Add color, cut it or something." I could tell he had no idea as to what a make over entailed.

"Okay, that is due able." I handed Frank the paper work I finished.

"And you will also be getting a new wardrobe, and gymnastic stuff. Because I have absolutely no idea what you will need. And that's it."

"Okay, so ill meet you in an hour." He nodded his head and I walked out of 15th.

End of flashback.

* * *

I had finished gathering my things. The only things I had allowed myself to bring; a few of my clothes. Since I would be getting new ones. My cell phone, which I had no idea why I was bringing it. It wasn't like I would be using it. A necklace Sam had bought me for christmas the year we got together. To say it was my most prized possession was an understatement. The only time I wore it was when we went out. Or something along those lines. I was always worried it would be taken so we kept it in the safe. It was absolutely breath-taking. It was a Blue Sapphire, princess cut. The Sapphire itself was 2 carats. Around the edges of the blue stone was 12 diamonds. Three on each side. Approxamitly 1/4 carat each. This thing costed at least 12,000 dollars. I remember screaming at Sam for spending that much. All he said was I don't care how much it cost, your worth it always. _I'll always be here when it matters. Love Sam. _Yes that was what said on the back.

I grabbed my things that I had stuffed in a duffel bag. And headed towards the door. I was saying goodbye to this life as Andy McNally, to the 15th division, and Sam Swarek, just to be returning to the life as Haley Grahamn. I looked around taking everything in for one last time. I opened the door, walked outside, and down to the sidewalk. I was meeting Frank at BAB'S dinner. The place I hadn't been to in years.

'You ready to do this?' _Hell yeah! _Okay let's do this.

* * *

10 minutes later I met up with Frank.

I saw him sitting in a booth, where I gladly joined him. "Okay McNally Here is your ID, credit card, car keys, and apartment key. Oh and a cell phone. Your story is simple. Burt Vickerman and Gabby know the whole thing. But to everyone else your coming back, simply because you missed it. And you have been a cop. But got bored. So your not technically lieing about it. Basically act like the Haley Grahamn before she became Andy McNally. The one that changed gymnastics, but had an attitude."

"Alright. When do I start?" I smiled as my pulse was quickly picking up pace.

"You have two days to do everything before you start. Good luck McNally." He gave me a genuine smile. That I gladly returned.

I got up and started walking to the door. When a gut retching pain ran through my stomach "Umm sir, if its alright with you, I would like for Traci to know about everything. I trust her not to tell. And I might need to talk with her during this whole thing." I was nervous to say the least, what if he said no what would I do?

"Of course." he smiled

"Thank you sir, let her know I will not be using my cell phone. That I will be calling from this." I waved my new phone in the air. He shook his head in understatement. "And one last thing sir. Don't tell Sam where I am under any circumstances."

Frank sighed, and shook his head. "McNally-Andy, nothing is ever going to make Sam stop looking for you. That dude is head over heels in love with you. I understand right now with everything about you being reviled that you, don't care how badly it affects him, but you two will get over this."

I knew this I didn't need to be reminded. "Frank, now he doesn't deserve to know about my life. Especially with the accusations he threw at me. I need time to think. Yes, I know he loves me. But please don't. I know I shouldn't be asking you. But please lie to him. Hell if he asks say. I asked for leave. And that I didn't know when I would be back." Telling Frank to do this was breaking my heart. I knew him telling this to Sam would break his as well but I could care less. He had done the worst thing possible. He brought up something that would break me and he knew it. Trust.

It was as simple as that. As I waited for Franks response. My mind through to all the people I would be letting down. Oliver, Chris, Dov, Gail, Noelle, and Jerry. When I came back I would have to make it up to them. It was undeniable they were always there for me regardless.

He shook his head once more. Finally reaching his hand up to his chin rubbing it. He let out one last sigh and agreed.

"Okay Andy, just get this job done so you can come back."

"Yes sir." I left the diner. Heading to where my life as Haley would once again pick back up.

* * *

**Sam**

After saying goodbye to the guys at the Penny I headed home I had given her 3 hours. Three hours to cool down. I arrived home, opening the door to find the place, cold and dark. Not a single light was on. I walked through the apartment expecting her to have gone to bed. I looked into our bedroom to find nothing. The bed wasn't even touched. It sat there perfectly made. how we left it this morning. I walked throughout the house. Still nothing. 'Ahh the guest bedroom I though to myself.' I quickly walked back there once again nothing.

I ran back to the kitchen where I had layed everything down, when I first arrived. I searched for my phone, only to have something pop into my head that relaxed me instantly. 'She has a key to Traci's, just like Traci has a key to this place. She probably just got irritated. And was staying there for tonight. There is no need to call, Traci will calm her down. And everything will be back to normal tomorrow. I went to bed that night thinking about how much of an idiot I had been. Why would I yell at her, and then bring up something that I knew was close to her heart. A VERY touchy subject. Oh that's right. I didn't care to take her feelings into consideration. I was selfish plain and simple. I went to bed thinking about one thing. Andy.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a hurry. I got ready. Quickly dressing. Before I arrived at 15th I went to our favorite coffee shoppe. Starbucks. I was going to get two coffee's. Mine the simple roasted black. And Andy's favorite a vanilla bean frappachino with whipped crème. And not one but two straws.

I arrived at 15th looking for Andy. I walked around the entire building, and still nothing, I couldn't find her. I looked for Traci, same thing I couldn't find her. Figures the two girls are probably going to end up running late as usual. I headed into the mens locker room to change. As I was changing the wonderful Oliver Shaw came in.

"So Sammy, how was yesterday? You and McNally on good terms yet? Or did you not apologize? What did she say when you-"

"Shut up! Yesterday was like normal kind of. No, were not on good terms yet hence this," I pointed to the coffee, " I didn't apologize-"

"YOU WHAT!? WHY DIDNT-" he was furious his face was turning a tomato red

"She didn't come home! She probably stayed the night at Traci's." I was beyond annoyed

"Oh? Well, okay works for me I get to see you groveling I guess this is better." he grinned

"Yeah, yeah." I walked out of the locker room. In search of Andy. Once again. Nothing.

* * *

I walked up to predict, to have our daily 'meeting.' And there was still no sign of her. But sitting in her regular seat was the one and only Traci Nash. Andy was probably going to be running in at any minute. Tieing her hair up into a ponytail with one of those rubber bands. At that moment Frank walked in.

"Morning Officers." I instantly noticed that Frank wasn't himself. He didn't have that smile. Dont get me wrong he was smiling but it seemed forced. As he walked up to the podium.

A bunch of mornings and yeahs rang throughout the room.

"Today is just going to be a relaxed day. You know the usual. Patrolling the streets. Taking it easy. As many of you have noticed we are missing one of our officers." At that moment everyone in the room began looking around. "Officer McNally has been put on assignment."

At that moment my heart stopped. Every time somebody was 'put on assignment' it meant undercover. She had left without telling, or talking to me about it. I was crushed. It felt like my heart out of my chest while still beating. I had no idea where she went, but I would find her.

A bunch of ahhs and ohhs filled the room.

I was freaked to say the least. I looked straight towards Traci for some answers as to where she might have been. That when l I saw the worry on Traci's face. She always knew everything, but this, this was something we were both completely unaware of. My first thoughts were head home, check the apartment see if she left anything. And that's where I would start off. I would look right after-.

"Assignments, Diaz your on desk, Nash-Swarek, Shaw-Epstein, and Williams-Peck."

After that moment I looked at Trace and she looked at me in that same second. Instantly thinking the same thing. We gave each other that look saying 'were gonna find her, as soon as this is over.' At that we both nodded our heads and returned to Frank.

"Now Serve, Protect, and Don't start drama. Dismissed" Everyone got up and out of their seats. Headed towards the door. I was going to meet Traci.

"Before I forget" the entire room stopped moving and turned around to face Frank.

"Nash, we need to talk, my office" I watched as she nodded her head. Everyone then exited the room leaving us to.

"Okay was it just me or is it weird she left without saying a single word to either one of us?" her voice went higher with every word she spoke, I could tell she was worried.

"I was thinking the same thing. After you talk with Best, I wanna go to the apartment and search around see if she left anything. I didn't think anything of it then. But now..."

"Yeah, I know. What what do you mean? She wasn't home last night?" she was confused

"Well I came home. She wasn't around and I figured she just stayed at your house after the argument. And so didn't call. Gosh! I'm so stupid! Of course she would take an undercover. She ran! Because I hurt her!" I was angry with Frank for letting her go. Especially right after she told everybody about her past life. I was mad that she didn't stay at Trace's. And I was mad at myself for hurting her, and then letting her basically walk out the door.

"Oh. Okay well I'm gonna hurry and talk to Frank. Meet me in the car and then we will go."

"Okay, hurry."

* * *

I walked out to the squad car. And sat there and pulled out my phone, finding Andy's number and pressing the green call button.

"RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! Hey you've reached Andy. I can't get to the phone right now but leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can have a great day. Bye."

her voice was so angelic. _Beep! _" Its me, I miss you! Please call me and let me know where you are and that your okay. I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. I love you! Please come back home. Call me! Bye."

Yeah I sounded desperate and depressed. So what she was the love of my life. And I Sam Swarek screwed it all up.

* * *

**Trace**

Oh my god Andy what have you gotten yourself into? How could you leave without telling me? How could you just up and leave Sam? I mean I know he was being an ass. But really? I'm your best friend, you could have told me before hand.

I walked up to Franks door and knocked. About two seconds later he opened his door with a very serious face and ushered me in.

"Okay, Officer Nash. What I tell you right now stays in this room. Got it?" he was not joking. his face was of stone.

"Y-yes sir." How could I not studder her looked scary. I had never seen him like this before.

"As you know Officer McNally is out on assignment. But its not a bad one. I am able to tell you this. Because you might need to be brought in as part of her UC. She is in a place where you would least expect her to be."

I was confused. "Sir the only place any would not go to was VGA for gymnastics but..." that's where she was! Why was she there?

"Exactly, her UC is as a gymnast. But her cover name is none other than Haley Grahamn. She was sent to protect Gabby Douglas. Who was being threatened with kidnapping. Know you are the only one that knows other than me and some higher ups. You cannot tell anybody. Especially not Sam! She has her cell phone but. Most likely threw it out. Or has it off so it cannot be traced. I gave her a different phone. So she said to say she would be calling you. So it will be an unknown number. If you meet up with her she will look different. Kind of. Nothing major though."

I couldnt believe he was telling me all of this. But I would keep it a secret as much as it pained me to know I would be hurting Sam. But this is what Andy wanted and I would follow that.

"Okay. Promise. You should know that Sam, and I were going to his apartment to find if she left anything." I said nervously

He let out a laugh. and then got serious. "Kay, let Swarek do that. But he wont find anything. Maybe some of her clothes missing that's it. But act like your worried. And let me know when she calls you."

"Yes, Sir." I walked out of the building to the waiting Sam in the squad car.

* * *

"Ready?" he asked

"Yupp."

The ride to the apartment was quiet. I followed him as he opened the door. Immediately running to their bedroom. I looked around the living room and kitchen finding nothing out of place. Or any clues as to where she was.

I wondered why she had done it. Why she had left. But I already knew. She didn't know how to handle this situation and ran. She always ran. I watched as Sam rushed out of the room, nearly knocking my over.

He ran over to the fireplace. Quickly removing the picture that hung above it. He moved it so fast that I could have sworn he threw it. I looked where the picture once hung. And saw a little black box...

* * *

I watched him as she paced the room quickly thinking of what to do with the box. I hadn't said a word since we entered the apartment. I watched as he put in the code. Removing multiple files, guns, jewelry. And then he stopped. I heard his breath hitch and he froze. I instantly knew something was wrong. And missing.

"Its gone." That's all he said

"What is?" I was worried, what made him freeze?

"IT! HER NECKLACE! ITS GONE!" he was frantic

"What necklace?" I was curious

"The one I bought her the christmas we got together. You helped me pick it out remember! The Sapphire and Diamond one! It was her most prized possession and its gone! She protected it with her life! She has to have it! When did she come back here? Was it last night? Before we came back here?" He dropped to the his eyes out. They were swollen, and very red.

He was a wreck I went over to consul him when my phone went off I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Unknown Caller"

"Sam I have to take this" I said

"Hello?" I was questioning who was calling although I already knew.

"Hey Trace, Its Andy"

And with that my heart stopped. I froze. And I stared at the heart-broken man before me.

* * *

**How many of you thought the black box was an engagement ring? **

**So what do you think? I made it longer! REVIEW! REVIEW Let's try and get more reviews than last time! How about 8 reviews this chapter! I need your opinions on next chapter! What is she going to say on the phone with Traci. Will Sam find out Andy is on the phone. How will Andy's makeover go? what will all of 15th think about her being gone? How will Traci cope knowing the truth about her friend. Review your opinions matter! Let's see what happens this week on Rookie blue! Leave a comment on your opinion I love reading about them!:)**


	9. She's back!

**I don't know if you guys didn't like my last chapter or not. Please let me know. Because I only got 3 reviews. But I got a ton of other alerts. So thank you!**

**Do Not Own Rookie Blue or Stick It.**

* * *

I had just gotten off my plane, and was in a taxi cab waiting for it to drop me off at my hotel. So I could begin my 'make-over' and return to the hectic life of Haley Grahamn. So I decided to call Trace, as I told Frank I was going to. What better time than the present.

"Hey Trace, Its Andy." I was nervous as to what kinda of argument this would produce.

"..." She was silent did we get gut off? I looked at my phone as it was still counting the time.

"Trace?" now I was scared

"Yupp?" I could tell by the skepticism in her voice something wasn't right when I got interrupted.

"Traci, who is that?" it came through the phone muffled, and shy

"Oh Sam, it's just Frank." I could tell she was lieing hell I was her best friend. But I also knew she was sending me a message. Sam was there with Trace.

"What's he want?" I wondered if he had been crying? Hell, why do I care he's just an idiotic jerk. Who broke my heart!

"To see when we are going to leave the apartment. And get back to work?" She was very serious by her tone.

I was silent as I listened, to the conversation going on.

"Now." Oh so now he was serious?

"Trace now that you have my number call me when you get a chance when your alone. "

"Okay." I knew she was answering the both of us. And with that she hung up leaving me with nothing but the dial tone.

* * *

Okay, that was definitely weird. This was honestly the first time I got to sit and think about my feelings. I know your thinking you went to the airport, got on a plane for 1/2 an hour and didn't think about it? I had other priorities like sleep since I had been deprived. But I wondered was he hurting just as must me? You don't care he hurt you badly! He intentionally hurt you! He brought up something he knew was a very touchy subject for you. So if he's hurting with you, he deserved it! A hundred and fifty percent.

I just got out of the taxi, and payed the man in cash, although Frank said to use the credit card given by the division with the name Haley Grahamn on it. And then the new ID card.

I walked into the hotel, and up to the clerk. I got a room under the name Haley Grahamn and to be honest it was really weird. I hadn't had this name in almost 3 years. For three years I have been Andy McNally. I got up to my hotel room and put the few sets of clothes I had brought with me in the closet to hang up and my undergarments in drawers. I had an hour to get to the hair salon to get my hair changed. I decided to sit on the bed and watch tv. I flicked through the channels and landed on an interesting show Rookie Blue. It was a cop series about Rookies at a division and the struggles they face. It seems that the main character is in this love triangle. I hope she chooses the bad boy cop who thinks they're better than everybody else. But maybe it was because I had a bad boy, Sam Swarek. Yup. I. HAD. A. BAD. BOY. Before I knew it it was 10 minutes till I had to be at the salon. I walked their and began my 'make-over' as Frank calls it. Currently I was a black hair beauty. But naturally I am a brunette. So I would be going back to my roots. I told the stylist I wanted my hair to be a brunette with a few caramel and blonde highlights (her watchmen première). When I got done with my appointment. I was very excited to see the new me. I remembered I would have to get my picture taken to send to Frank. So he could send me a new ID. With the new hair due. But now, my next stop the mall.

* * *

TRACE

I had brought Sam back 15th, after we had spend almost 7 hours on the streets patrolling. He was clearly not himself. As soon as he found out the necklace was missing, and there was a possibility that Andy had come back ( Which I knew she hadn't. She clearly took it the day she left.), he was quiet. And let me tell you Sam Swarek is never quiet he always has something to say. Regardless who it is to, or what it is about. But this man was in no way, him. He was depressed, wanted to cry, hurt, annoyed, angry, and sad. He had not said a single word to me the entire time. The only time he bothered to talk was for job purposes. But even then he was short. Sam and I had just walked into 15th. Everyone was staring at him. As he quickly walked back to the locker room. Shortly after that I was ambushed by the other rookies, TO's, Jerry, and Frank.

"Dude, what happened to Sammy?" Noelle was scared. Her expression was shocked.

"Yeah!" they all chorused

"Trace whats going on?" Jer asked.

They all wanted a quick answer so that's what they were going to get.

"Okay ItookSamtohisandAndy'sapartmentbecausewewantedtos eeifsheleftanoteofanytypebut shedidn'tinsteadshetookthatnecklacet hatheboughtherthechristmasth eygottogetherandhestartedcry ingandbrokedownandhe'sbeenlikethiseversince."

I stood there trying to catch my breath after such a big mouthful. It seemed to take everything out of me. I looked at everyone else, to see their jaws dropped to the floor, and their eyes the size of tennis balls. I knew they were shocked so I took this time to regain my air supply. It took a while but finally Gail spoke up

"What did you say?" she shook her head in disbelief.

"Do I really have to repeat myself? That took the wind out of me, it was a mouthful."

"You spoke to fast, we couldn't understand it." Oliver chuckled. "Mind talking a little slower?"

"Okay. I took Sam to his and Andy's apartment, because we wanted to see if she left a note of any type, but she didn't instead she took that necklace that he bought her the christmas they got together, and he started crying, and broke down and he's been like this ever since."

I watched as realization crossed their faces. A bunch of them had an ahhh expression cross their face.

"So she came back?" Chris asked

"No, I know her well enough. That I know that she took it the day she left."

"Are you sure you know her well enough? I mean come on none of us knew she was Haley Grahamn." they all laughed except Frank and I who stayed quiet.

"Actually..." I started off

"You knew! You knew where she was!?" Dov yelled

"Yeah, I did. I knew the second I saw her. I recognized her. I asked her about it, she confirmed it. I've known since the day we first met." They all looked at me in disbelief. They looked like they were going to argue. So I yelled " Frank did to!" they all shot Frank a look.

"We were not allowed to disclose personal information. So drop it now and don't hound Nash." they nodded. And started talking in groups. I turned to Frank.

"Oh, and Frank she called." I whispered

"Andy?"

"Yeah, Sam was there so it was quick she said to call her when I got time."

"Okay"

* * *

SAM

All day my mind has been going on about the same thing, whether or not she came back to the apartment. Why did she feel the need to leave? Especially right after we got into a big fight? Had I really hurt her that bad? The answer was simple yes yes I did. Once I found her, I vowed to apologize, and make things right. With that I left 15th and headed to the Penny. I didn't want to return home were my life was once great, where my girlfriend once lived, where hell now awaits for me, and where my heart was taken from me.

* * *

ANDY

I finished shopping and most of my clothes consisted of preppy outfits. A couple skirts and dresses. But a whole lot of dark washed blue jeans, and cute sporty tops. And then you had my gymnastic clothes. Which I bought in a variety of stores; Sports Authority, Aeropostale, and many more. I had a galore of spandex shorts, and the same with sports bras. I was walking back from Panda Express, after having just gotten Orange Chicken, Sweet Fire Chicken, with Fried rice. Tomorrow I would fully make my return as Haley Grahamn, and start working with Vic again. In all honesty I was excited. I was snapped out of my thoughts with a ringing of my phone 'Traci.'

"Hello" i answered

"Hey Andy, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just preparing for the UC. Did Frank tell you everything?"

"Most of it. I know your going under as a gymnast at VGA and are going to be competing again. And your protecting Gabby Douglas."

"Then yupp he told you everything" I laughed dryly

"Can I ask you something?" she sounded worried

"Yeah, of course. Anything." I wouldn't say no to Traci for anything. She has always been there for me.

"Why did you leave him? Why did you take the UC? Why didn't you just solve this problem like you solve everything?"

"Traci, stop-" I really didnt want to talk about this!

"NO! Andy! Now you better listen! Don't you dare interrupt me! That guy in there is not Sam Swarek. That guy is not the dude you left! You left Sam Swarek; a strong, stand on his own, doesn't give a damn about what anybody else thinks, the guy who never cried in front of anyone. Let alone crying period. The guy who has loves you unconditionally! The guy you left here is a heartbroken man! Doesn't say a word to anybody! He cares about everything said. And guess what before you called me, THAT guy broke down in my arms, crying! He DOES NOT cry! That guy in here. Is some other man in Sam Swareks body!" I could hear her breathing hard in the phone, after I had just been given an ear load.

"So your sticking up for him now!?" I was angry!

"Yes! Yes I am, he did not deserve to be dropped on a flip of a coin! He may have done bad but, you had no right! I am your best friend Andy. And I know that it wasn't you acting out! It was the other you! HALEY!" She was furious

"Okay, well I am done with this conversation bye!" I was pissed

"Andrea Mc-!" And I hung up on her.

I was pissed from this moment on I was no longer Andrea 'Andy' McNally. I was no longer a weak link! Nobody was holding me back! I was Haley Grahamn. Yupp, this once so called friend of mine was now the reason, the real me came out to play! So it was her fault! And she will pay! Now the planning begins. I looked on the wall of the hotel room. 6:00 so in a half an hour they'll be at the Penny. And I know just where to start.

I sent a quick message to Frank 'Cutting all ties to do the UC! Let me do this without problems'

I instantly got a reply 'what are you going to do?'

'You'll see. ttyl ;)' They were all going to pay.

* * *

OLIVER

Me and the Rooks had been talking at their table about how weird Sammy had been acting today when:

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

I hesitantly took out my phone. Although there was no need to look at my phone to see who it was as I already knew, I couldn't help but look at the name though 'Andy McNally'

"Hello?"

"Hey, do me a favor go get all the Rooks, TO's, Jerry, and Frank." she was sure in a very cheery mood.

"Andy where are you!" I couldn't help but let the concerned father in my come out.

"Go get everybody! And then I'll explain! Now!" she snapped

"Okay, hold on for a second" I reply meekly this is not McNally

"Kay" okay cheery mood is back? Hu?

I was talking with the Rooks before she had called. I held my phone in my left hand, I put my right hand over the speaker, and leaned into the table. " Guys get come with me now!"

"Why?" Chris and Dov exclaimed on the same time. God these two might as well share a brain. But even then, it would only fill up 1/2 of whats needed.

"Because, you idiots! Andy's on the phone!" I furrowed my eyebrows together

"Andy's on the phone!" Dov yelled like a girl. But with the music so loud in this place only a few people heard.

"Yes! Now hurry up, she wants to talk to us ALL. At the same time." When I said all they instantly got up off their stools and practically ran over to the group. When I said all they all knew it meant Sammy as well.

I quickly followed. "You still there?"

"Yupp" she sounded annoyed.

"Okay 1 more minute" I pleaded, I had no idea what she would do if i wasn't quick because this was not McNally.

"Okay, hurry."

I had just then reached the group. To see a bunch of excited Rooks, and everyone else has a confused look on their faces. Sammy was just sitting at the bar ignoring everyone, surrounded by shot classes and beer bottles. I put my phones in my hands so Andy couldn't hear. " Guys Andy's on the phone! Listen up she wants to talk to everybody!" At the mention of Andys name, Sam's head shot up. And everybody got excited.

"Okay. Here it goes" I breathed

"Hey Andy, one second I'm gonna put you on speaker."

"Alright, hurry up already!" I heard her groan. Everybody looked at me, they all knew something wasn't right with her.

"McNally your on speaker." I shouted

"Sup, people's."

"Andy!"

"Are you okay?"

"Where did you go?"

"Why did you leave without telling anybody?"

"Andy!"

"Where are you!?"

"McNally"

I watched as everybody screamed in the phone. Except Sam he just listened. Probably because he wanted to know all these answers as well.

"You all having a good time?"

"NO!" we all yelled

And then we heard her laugh. "Well I am having a great time!" I could picture her smiling at that moment.

"Were not! Andy tell us where you are!" Jerry yelled

"Hummm...N-"

"NOW! MCNALLY!" Sam yelled in the phone using his TO voice.

"Oh was that Sam?" you could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Yes it was, now tell me where you are. Stop acting foolish! And come home! I miss you! I didn't mean anything! I was just angry you hid that from me! I love you!-"

"Shut it Sam! I don't give a flying tuck what you think! And as far as I am concerned that place you live in is not my home!" she was furious.

We were all shocked at the tone of voice she used especially towards Sam.

"You are all useless to me now! I want you to get this Sam! NO! I take that back, I want all of you to get this! That means Gail, Dov, Chris, Noelle, Frank, Jerry, Sam, and Traci. And yes I mean Traci. Because she had to stick up for you Sam, and had enough nerve to tell me I was wrong for leaving. But hey I never left. I became who always truly was. Oh, Sam, Ollie, and Jer, you all know what that means and who's back. She's where she belongs! Don't you dare look for me! Because from now on this number is no longer in service!" and the phone suddenly went dead.

We all looked at each other. That attitude was not Andy, is could only be identified as one girl, and that was 100 percent, Haley Grahamn. Everybody else just had their first encounter with her. Only meaning one thing. She. was. back.

* * *

**Pleas more review than last chapter! Next chapter will defiantly have gymnastics! So help me decide what to do. How will she walk into VGA? Who will be there? What will happen after the phone call at the penny from Andy? Review! What did you think abou this week on RB? WHat was your fav scene. Mine was when she threw the keys at him and walked off, went into that place after Sam told hr not to, and then finally when she got her certificate. LOL! **  
**And the song is Carrie Underwood's Blown Away:)**


	10. Black and White

**I do not own Rookie Blue, or Stick it!I am so sorry I have been AWOL! I feel absolutely horrible! My computer crashed! I lost all I had written. Bummer. We got it fixed. Thank you so much for the reviews!**

* * *

**HALEY**

I woke up refreshed and slightly excited. Today I would make my return in the gymnastics world.

I was more than glad to leave my life life as Andy McNally behind. Her life was just to boring. I could finally be me. I would get to party, there would be absolutely nothing to hold me back. I was no longer in a relationship. I didn't need to depend on anybody. Not the 15th division, not the famly I left behind, and especially ot Sam. I was able to finally do as I please free of any problems. I would not show any vulnerability.

I walked into the familiar builing walls. The hall were filled with tophies, and various awards, and pictures of gmnastts throughout the years. The walls were colored in red and white. I slowly walked into room where all the gym equipmnt was. Multiple beams, bars, the vault. It was alot to take in as I stared on the back wall to see a huge picture of myself, hanging prouldy on the wall. It was right after the four of us VGA girls had gone and changed the gymnastics world as we knew it. All winning in some type of way. I was holding my medal in my orange flame leotard. I looked at the other three pictures just like mine, but with Joanne, Wei Wei, and Mina. I was glad we were all up there it was a huge accomplishment. I was thinking about how much my life had changed all over a couse of 15 or so years. I had gone to worlds, competed in the Olymipcs, changed gymnastics, went to college, became a cop-which right now I was far than thrilled to have people knowing about-fell in and out of love with Sam Swarek. Little did I know, my heart would always belong to him. Little did I know many of the gymnasts in VGA were staring at me with wide eyes. "Its Haley Grahamn" was heard throughout the gym. Followed by gasps. To say I was one of the sports greatests athletes was an understatement. Not to toot my own horn but ask anyone and they would tell you I was the best. But yes, Haley Grahamn has made her return.

* * *

I decided t to lighten the mood "Hey guys, whats up?"

"HALEY!"

I turned around to see the three girls. Joanne, Wei Wei, and Mina sporting the biggest smiles. They all ran over to me and I was embraced with the biggest hug. I was so happy to be seeing them, it had felt like an eternity

"Whats up? I haven't seen you guys in what? ten or so years!"

"Yeah! Well we all still compete just not half as much as we used to. Mostly we have been helping Gabby D. Over there" Joanne points to the girl on the beam.

"We have been giving her tips and stuff, and we also help with her choreogrphy." Wei Wei exclaimed  
"Wow! Thats amazing." I was so excited for them.

"So Hales, what have you been up to?" Mina said while jumping up and down.  
"Well I went to college as you all know, and I have been missing this part of my life for so long I thought that it might be a good thing to come back here. Plus, I got into some stuff with my now ex-boyfriend. So I have ultimately left where I was. Nobody knows where I am at currently. I thought what better time than the present than to make my return. So yeah."

"Wow! The Haley Grahamn had a boyfriend!?" Joanne yelled in a laughing matter. Wei Wei, and Mina burst out laughing.  
By this time we had gone into an office leaving the other gymnasts to practice. I couldn't help but join them, that was funny.

"Joanne please tell me that you have ad a boyfriend. In the time I have been gone?"  
"Mina, and Wei Wei have boyfriends, but I... Well actually..." she held up her left hand smiling brightly. It was about 1 1/2 carats princess cut diamond. Surrounded by a intricate silver band.

"AHHHH! YOUR MARRIED! TO? WHEN?" I was so happy for her. I couldn't believe this!  
"Well we got married 2 1/2 years ago on May 14th, down in Bora Bora. It was on the beach. It was so beautiful. The beach sand was a beauitful white. The ocean was so blue, and clear that you could see the bottom. My dress was an off white, more of a cream. It was flowy with lace. I had lillies as my flowers. The entire wedding party stayed there for a week before the wedding. But me and my hubby stayed there a week after that."  
I was so excited, I had the biggest smile on my face. But then I remembered. I couldn't help but punch her lightly. "And why wasn't I invited!?" I asked a little irritated.

"We couldn't find you. Lil Miss Haley went MIA." my face suddenly dropped. "We went to your school to ask you, and they told us that you had left, and graduated 3 days ago. That you had moved from your apartment. And they didn't have a clue where you went."  
My mind went blank I blocked everything out. That was when I had left school. Just days later I had applied for the position at 15th. But I had to complete my 6 months of Rookie training. Little did I know my friends where looking for me. Of course they had absolutely no idea as to where I had been. I made it seem as if I had disappeared off the face of the planet. Because I was becoming Andrea McNally, a cop at the 15th division.  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I would have totally come had I known." I felt bad  
"Its alright, so-"  
"What do I owe this pleaure?" I sickly sweet voice said.  
"Vic" I couldn't help but breaking out into a big smile that stretched from ear to ear at saying his name. I turned around to come face-to-face with the man who helped to change me into who I was today. The Haley Grahamn who no longer was a trouble maker. The first person who I actually respected.  
I walked up to him giving him the biggest hug. "I was actually wanting to come back and compete. I honestly miss the sport. AND you as my coach."  
I saw a sight I never thought I would see, that was Burt Vickerman; smiling.  
"Of course. But first lets see what the great Haley Grahamn can do"  
"Alright Vic, but I'm flooring it."

Walking over to the locker room to change I put on a pair of black spandex pants. and a red sports bra. I quickly stretched. I walked over to the vault, and started chalking my feet looking at it planning my routine in my head. I watched as all the other gymnast and coaches gathered around to witness this. I took off sprinting towards the vault, going straight into a front handspring, quickly touching the vault, to mirely release it less than a second later. I barreled though the air 1 1/2 times before landing on the center of the mat. Sticking the landing with perfection. I let out a heavy breath. And looked at the group of people who were smiling happily.

I quickly ran over to the beam, doing a front flip onto it. I went straight into a series of aerials. I added a couple of toe flicks. I quickly did two cartwheels, which connected with me supporting my body with a handstand. Ield myself in that position for about 5 seconds. Slowly moving my legs down towards my head in a spits position, my hands still connected on the beam. I moved my hands so my body was now parallel with the beam instead of horizontial as it had been. I jumped up. Immediatly throwing my body in the air. I then stick the landing throwing out two roundoffs. Where my body does a cartwheel but with a half twist. I took a deep breath, as I ran to the edge of the beam throwing my signature trick. A double back. Sticking it perfectly once again. I looked at Vic who busted up laughing. Knowing I would do whatever I wanted.

I skipped the bars as, I walked to floor. I yelled at Vic "Do you still got it?"  
"Yeah!" and he ran off  
I waited a few minutes as he ran off to retrieve my music. He was back almost instantly.

I performed my routine for nationals, I ended it lying on the floor, I had performed flawlessly. I Sat up and looked at the group of people who were smiling like maniacs escpecially My Girls and Vic.  
"Well it seems as if our gymnastics superstar has returned." Vic while talking, walked up and giving me the biggest hug.  
"So... Does that mean I get to come back?" I asked hopeful and worried.  
Suddenly Vics face got serious. "Well who am I to stop Haley Grahamn. Its kind of an obvious answer. Of course you can!" Cheers erupted through the gym. In all honesty I was more excited about coming back, than doing the UC. In fact until just now, I had completely forgotten about the UC.  
Everone dispersed and seemed to go and do their own thing. I had to talk to Vic first.  
"Umm Vic?"  
"Yeah Hales?"  
"I'm not here entirely for myself to compete. Yes, I honestly missed gymnastics. But After I left college, I became a cop at the 15th division. Under the name Andrea 'Andy' McNally. Well I hid it from everyone except My Boss, and Friend Traci. Well after the Olympics I told everyone and they kinda freaked. I was offered and UC op, and I told Best no. Because, I had a life there. And well you know the whole situation with my mom" he nodded his head "Well my ex-boyfriend brought it up, and some other things, and well I freaked and we broke up obviously if he's my ex, but I left everything behind. And took the UC, and that's part of the reason why I am here. I'm here to protect Gabby because of threats made. But I just wanted you to know that."  
"Well umm.. Hales, I already knew. Haha. I called your boss for help. And he said I think I have someone. I never expected it to be you in a million years, since you went MIA. But I guess with the whole name change, that explains it. I knew someone was due to come today. So when you walked through the door, I pieced it together."  
"Oh.. Wait!" i said throwing my hand up in the air, and pointing to him, "if you knew why I was here, why did you make me do all that stuff out there?" I said pointing out the window into the red and white filled gym.  
"Well I wanted to see if the Superstar still had it in her. Obviously you do. And cause I wanted reason to let you floor it." he said smiling  
I smiled back "thanks, and nobody from my division knows I'm here, except a few. So don't tell anybody!"  
"Deal" and we shook hands.  
I walked out of Vic's office to go meet Gabby Douglas. Her and I talked and she knew everything. She asked what I was supposed to call her, I replyed with Haley, its always been my name. She was a sweet girl, detemined, head-strong. Practically the versions of Old Haley and New Haley. I could tell quickly that both of us would get along well. But I wondered why anyone would want to hurt her. I reminded myself that I would need to check that out. The day drug to an end and I left VGA. To go to the apartment. That Mr. Frank Best just happened to never meantion I was supposed to use.  
This was going to be a fun job. I left my old life. I was Haley Grahamn. Hell when all this UC is over I might as well just leave 15th and go back to being a gymnast again. But something was tugging at my heart telling my to stay.

* * *

**SAM**

I woke up today with the absolute worst hangover in my life. I sat at the penny for hours, after getting off the phone with my love, my andy; or as she likes to be called and the name on her birth certificate; Haley Grahamn.

As soon as she hung up the phone the table went silent

* * *

"What was that?" Gail chirped in a sad tone.

Everyone stayed quiet, trying to wrap there heads around the phone call. Jerry, Ollie, and I looked at each other with the same look. It was full of fear, sadness, and worrie for the Rookie that captured us all. The one with the lions heart, had disappeared into a once bitter gymnast. I knew Haley Grahamns past, all about her mother. I knew about Andys mother as well. I never in a million years would believe them to be the same person. But for me to bring it up obviously set her off, because Andy McNally, would never had acted up like that. She stayed quiet, deterined to do her job. Haley Grahamn on the other hand would, and there was no doubt about that, both of these women I loved had determination. I knew why my attraction to both of them was so bold. First I meet Haley Grahamn. Practically a care-free person with problems. She didn't take crap from anyone, just like me. She was undenyably hot, I was attracted the first time I caught her. Then you have my Andy. She was determined to make a name for herself, following the rules, innocent; otherwise know to me as Bambi. But one thing I didn't know was they both captured my heart. That was why the day Andy caught me in the ally, on her first day, I fell in love. She was the best of both worlds. And I screwed it up with one word. Trust.

"ONCE AGAIN I WILL ASK WHAT WAS THAT! WHY WAS ANDY REFFERING HERSELF TO HALEY GRAHAMN!" Gail shouted

"Peck sit down!" Jerry yelled(sorry guys but I refuse to kill him! Jerry will always be in my stories, its to heart breaking to take him out of.)

"Rookies, you just had your official run in-well actually conversation with the Haley Grahamn or in our case the real Andy McNally. She isn't the fun loving person you guys know. She gets her way. And is very tempermental." Ollie said

"But Andy was never that way." Chris said.

"When we all confronted her. And with Traci's call. She must have flipped and left Andy." Jerry concluded

"But.. There has to be a way to get her back!" Dov practically yelled

"Yeah there has to." they all chorused. I simply stayed quiet.

"No there isn't." I said weakly

"What do you mean?" Ollie asked clearly confused

"Who knows Andy better than anyone? Other than the gymnastics part?" I asked as if it was obvious, taking a sip of my drink I was nursing

"Uhh, You." Traci said like it was a dumb question.

"Exactly, and uhh Jerr, Ollie who out of everyone in here was Haley closest to?" I sipped it again, but this time I set it on the bar

"You" they said together

"Correct again, there both mad at me for bringing up something they both have insecurities about. Trust. So Andy left, physically and mentally. Because regardless how hard she tryed to get rid of Haley she's always been there. And I can bet you Haley is the angry part of andy. So the person on the phone, was merly a cover to protect herself from getting hurt. She's there trust me, we just have to kind her, BEFORE she lets Haley take over completely. Because she is stronger. Think, Haley came up with the Andy cover name." I watched as the group finall was able to regester what I said.

Many of them "awwed" "So tomorrow were are going to find her!" "Yupp, now everyone get some sleep."

I arrrived at 15th and the search for Andy had begun. I knew she was on UC so did everyone else. But she was Andy, and always made a slip somewhere.

We all started that morning looking up Andy and Haley and nothing had come up. Unfortunitally. I knew she wouldn't use it.  
She was using a cover name. We all had looked up information. And had come up with the same thing everytime. Nothing.

* * *

Two month had passed and there was still nothing. Not a credit card charge, bank withdrawl, nothing. Everything that showed up was from, here or years ago before 15th.  
I was surely loosing hope. As was everyone. Traci never talked to anyone other than Jerry. He told me she cryed herself to sleep a night, worring about her friend. Dov, Chris, and Gail, were all in no mans land. They hardly said anything as well. But the one person who it hit almost as bad as me, was Ollie. He was like her second father. She went to him about almost everything. He completely shut himself off to everyone only speaking when absolutely necessary. His wife, had told me he would sit at home at night on the computer looking up every possible place she could have been. He was a zombie. I on the other hand walked around and communicated as if nothing had happened. That was until I got home where she left practically everything. That's when the walls fell down, and I broke. I put on a front, it was clear I missed her.  
But nobody at work bothered me.

I went to work the next day. Got on the computer as usaul to search for her. Nothing.

"LOOK!" Gail screamed! We all rushed over to where she was working at. There it was in black and white.

* * *

**Review! Review! Yay! Friday is my birthday! Sweet Sixteen! Thoughts on this chapter? Let me know? What do you think they saw? OMG! This week on rookie bue was a total cry fest! I am glad Nick is with her but I feel bad for Sam and Gail they have no idea! What did you think about Andy leaving Sam? After he finally admitted he loved her? (Btw the dude that said he would never say I Love You back is full of it, cause he did!) I hope and pray them get together in season 4. All signs point to yes from sites I have read. So review on anything as usuall. **


	11. Two Months

**I decided to update earlier than I had planned. But heyy here's another chapter. I don't own Stick It or Rookie Blue, otherwise Andy and Sam would have got together in the season 3 final instead of her leaving! Enough talking. Back to the story.**

* * *

Its been two months. Two months as the real me, Haley Grahamn. Two Months, since I have walked the earth as Officer Andy McNally. Two Months, since I had seen 15th divsion. And two months since I had seen Sam Swarek. I have to admit he was a total cutie. I liked him many years ago, but I would never admit it. But now the thought of him repulsed me. Well part of me. And that part of my was Andy McNally. She was constatnly nagging me on not returning to Gymnastics as myself permanitly. Some may have said I had gone crazy, if they knew anything that was going on in my head.

At the moment I was driving from my apartment, to VGA. I had grown well to know Wei Wei, Mina, and Joanne in the short months I had been back. I found out that Joanne, married my biking buddy, poot. I was so happy for them. It was nice to get to know him again. My undercover operation had been finished. Nothing out of the ordinary. Well actually it was if you call, Chris DeFrank being the one that tryed to kidnapp Gabby Douglas. Apparently he was going bankrupt, after he put all his money on a gymnast that was in the Olympics.

Saying Gabby had know talent. NO talent my butt! She was a great gymnast, still not as great as me, but she was good. She won Gold for the US Team. Well long story short he went to kidnap her. I found him, he got arrested and now is sitting in jail for a long time. He won't be getting out for another 25 years. But what can I say I was practically jumping for joy when I discovered this. He would finally get the payback he diserved. Come to find out he was not with my mom any longer. And I couldn't care. She left. And I was done. Frank had called me back after the UC got rapped up. I hadn't kept much contact with him. Really it was only the neccesary amount, to finish the UC and after, deciding what I was going to do.

* * *

Flashaback

RING! RING! RING! I looked down at the phone to see 'Frank'

"Hello?"

"Haley?" Yupp he called me Haley. Apparently after the blow out at the bar. Everyone at 15th was on edge. They kept referring to me as Andy from what he said. But after that night, he made sure to call me Haley.

"Yeah, its me."

"Good. Okay. So umm.. Since the Undercover is now over what is going on? Are you going to stay there or come back to 15th?"

"No offense but I would never! EVER! In a million years return to that place."

"Okay. So what do you want done with all of your stuff? I mean we can hire a guy to get it while Sam's here or we-" he stated babbling when I cut him off

"Frank, I don't want anything. Leave EVERYTHING there I don't want it back at all."

"Okay. Well that solves everything." I could hear the hinting in his voice

"Yeahh..." I said unamused

"McN-Haley" Anger ripped through me, I almost interupped him when he said this "Haley, I think you should come back. This is your life. Or at least it was your life not long ago. Everyone misses you. Sam is moping around. Ollie is never sleeping, he always has things, and ideas as to where you might be. There going nuts. Your other friends, well except Traci are worried. Traci, is just silent, like she thinks she could have prevented you from leaving."

Did I really do this to them? Had I really made there lifes misereable? Wait! Why did I care? "Frank, I can't go back and you know why. Its to much to handle" Wait why am I telling him this, Why am I being nice? _Because he's your friend._ No he's your friend_. Did you forget we are the same person. But we show different personalities but we both care! _

_"_Okay I respect that. Keep well" he said sadly

"Will do." I smiled and hung up

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

I walked into VGA to begin my routine that now had become regular again. My training the first few weeks was killer. Not bad at all. It was Hell of Fun! I was practicing new routines and new tricks now. I changed into my black spandex that barley covered my butt, which if I do say so myself is very toned and I also wearing my red sports bra. I was doing my routine on beam.

I got up on the floor. I did a quick little run onto the spring board, hitting it, and then jumping and sticking my landing on beam. I pointed my toe and stepped to the end of the beam with my hands in the air. I threw my body in the air, making it flip three times, till I reached the other side of the beam. I moved quickly into a pike front summer salt, without hesitation. I moved into a full twisting back summer salt. I kicked my right leg forwards and then backwards, ending at the end of the beam again. I ran and did a quick scissors with my legs. Adding a couple of tumbles. I jusmped up throwing my body in the air once more, to do a pike, and tuck back. I did a spin, keeping my body in perfect position. adding a carwheel. I then decided to do my dismount, instead of my pathetic double back Vic wouldn't let me throw years ago, we improved it to a Round-off full twisting double back. I threw it and held my breath as I was twisting through tthe air. Sticking my landing perfectly. _**(Authors Note: In case you didn't understand. So you can search it. it is Shawn Johnson's 2008 beam routine on Event Finals at the Beijing Olympics.)**_ I smiled at myself. I had succuessfully done it once more. I heard claps around the room. I turned to Joanne, Wei Wei, and Mina who were grinning like idiots, simply becaue they knew how hard of a trick that was to throw.

"Girl I ain't seen you do nothin like that before!"

* * *

**Okay if I can get 5 reviews in the next 5 hours I will update the next chapter tonight! Review! Review!**


	12. Crap!

**I do not own Stick it or Rookie Blue. **

**Kickenkid7 Thanks!**

**blueskittlez Thank You! So the Haley/Andy arguments aren't confusing? So sorry I didn't update last night I fell asleep before I could update it. **

**Freedom-In-Fantasy-Only time will tell:D**

**kmart92 Thank You! I thought a little revenge on Chris DeFrank was needed. Haha. It was kind of his nobody will win gold unless its my girls. I hope this chapter helps you to maybe get an idea of where the Andy/Haley/Sam situation. **

* * *

"LOOK!" Gail screamed! We all rushed over to where she was working at. There it was in black and white.  
I stared at the screen

Haley Grahamn Makes Her Return  
Gymnastics SuperStar Haley Grahamn has once again come out of retirement. That's right folks, she is back. Apparently, she decided she missed the sport. So she returned to her once coach Burt Vickerman at VGA. Coaches, and other gymnasts have said,  
"Its great to be competeing with THE Haley Grahamn," exclaimed Jordin Weber  
"Its great to be coaching her once more." said Coach Vickerman  
"She's so sweet!" said gold medalist Gabby Douglas  
So sweet my ass! She left not a word! And then called us, basicly telling us to get over it, and find a life, because she no longer cared about us.

* * *

Well McNally or Haley Grahamn whoever the hell you are! I am not giving up and I will get you back!  
"Let's go!" I said excited and anxious to get her back.  
"Go where?" Chris said slightly confused  
"To go get her!" yelled Gail, lately and before Andy left. Her and Gail had gotten fairly close to one another. Almost like her and Traci. Practically sisters.  
"To get who?" Dov said. By golly him and Chris were dumb and dumber. No. Dumber and Dumbest!  
"ANDY!" we all yelled. Watching as realization crossed through their minds.  
"Oh! Well lets go!" they both yelled.  
I all jumped up out of our seats, and booked it to the door. Ollie was out of there before everyone. Which didn't suprise me at all. But apartently all the other Rooks, Jer, and Noelle, were shocked at this.  
"Why is Ollie in such a rush? Shouldn't it be you Sammy?" as Jer  
"Well yeah, I am excited but so is he McNally is practically his daughter." I said as if it were completely obvious.  
"That's true I guess. I mean did you see Ollie when McNally left? I thought he would go into hibernation mode." Noelle laughed  
As we were walking out of 15th happily practically singing. We got stopped by Frank,

"Where do you think your going you all have a job to do!"  
I was about to reply when Dov beat me to it "WE FOUND ANDY!" he screamed with pure excitement.  
"Oh? Really? Then where is she? And how did you manage to find her?" He said, it was weird he seemed kind of worried.  
"She is at VGA. The gymnastics place she used to train in. We found it like 10 minutes ago. And my now best friend in the whole wide world" I said looking and pointing at Gail "was looking on the lovely thing called the internet, and found out that our lovely Rook Miss. McNally was doing an interview. And she also said she would be returning to gymnastics, which we cant just let happen because we all love her so much!" I said happily with the biggest smile on my face.  
"Oh don't tell Andy that. She will freak out! Like the pissed off Andy, well actually Haley will come. And maybe beat you. I mean think about it, Andy was able to take you down on her first day on the job. And that wasn't with Haley Grahamns help. So just imagine what it would be like now.  
Haha!"  
I watched as everyone, including myself busted out laughing. Kind of forgetting we were going to see her.  
"Hate to break up this little festivities of yours but I would like to go get my practically daughter back. I understand you may be happy excited. But A. Shes not here yet. B. Your laughing. C. And I really miss her. So. Lets get this show on the road!" Ollie said excited and with more authority than thought possible..  
"Coming!" We all sang.  
"Sammy boy." I turned around to look at Frank  
"Yeah?"  
A smile spread across his face. "Go get your girl!"

I smiled back at him and walked out the door with the Rooks, Jer, and Noelle; only to come out to a bouncy Oliver.

* * *

We all decided to take my truck since it fit 5 people and Jerry's car that fit 5 people as well. I had Ollie, Gail, and Chris in my truck; while Jer had Traci, Dov, and Noelle. The ride with my group was relatively quiet. But I knew everyone was beyond excited to see Andy. I couldn't help but wonder if she would freak out and not want to see us. Would she kick us out immediately? Or would she be willing to talk. Maybe it just depended; I mean if I talk to Haley she will without a doubt kick me out. But if I talk with McNally then maybe I can get her to understand why I acted the way I did. But was that stupid to hope for? I honestly had no idea. I knew one thing was for sure. I would find a way to get her to understand, because I would always love her.

...

The ride to The Vickerman Gymnastics Academy was sort of short; but seemed like an eternity. I got out of the car, followed by everyone else. We entered VGA to find a building of nothing but red and white. There in the halls were posters of gymnasts. That's when we saw a poster of Andy hanging on the wall. It was safe to say it was the biggest one there. Underneath it were multiple medals and photos of her and her teams. Awe all smiled at the sight. We continued walking further into the building only to stop at the same sight. Andy McNally. Or Haley Grahamn. She had a brunette hair color with caramel highlights. It was beautiful. Her perfectly toned body she had before, that I had not unexpected, was ripped to say the least. She seemed more relaxed than usual. She wasn't as tense. I could tell it was Haley, she walked in like she owned the place. Doing her own thing. Since we had been there, she hadn't seemed to notice me.  
"Is that?" Said Gail  
"Huh!" Said Dov  
"Yupp guys that's Andy she told me she was changing her hair. But I honestly forgot until now" Traci explained.

"She looks great!" saod Noelle.

"Beyond I never thought that was possible for a human to reach. Especially McNally." Jerry said

"With her always expect the unexpected." I said smugly  
"Well lets go over there." Jerry said happily.  
"No wait let her finish whatever she needs done we'll catch her on a break." Ollie said. I knew he was happy to just be able to see her. We all agreed. We stayed kind of in the back, out of sight. We watched as other gymnasts performed tricks that were pretty impressive. I saw Andy walk out into the room. She went straight to the beam. Myself and our crew, as well as multiple other gymnasts gathered around the beam mat. And watched. Apparently it was fun to watch, or some time of rare occasion. Because only when she went to perform did a group gather. I watched her do a routine my mouth agape like all the others. Her gynadtic friends were grinning wikidly. She ended going of the beam with a series of 4 or 5 twists and clips before sticking the landind. I stayed quiet in amazement. I watched as a huge smile spread across her face. It must have been sometype of a huge accomplishment.

Then I heard Traci exclaim "Girl I ain't never seen you do that before!"  
Crap!

* * *

**Loved your reviews! More please!**

**So.. Heres the big question do you want this story to end up as Andy or Haley? Let me know. **

**Also What do you want to happen with 'Haley' and 15th in the next chapter. The more responses I get the longer I can make next chapter! So more info.. Its up to you! All you have to do is REVIEW!**


	13. What?

**I Loved your reviews! Thank You so much! I am glad you liked the last chapter! I Do Not Own Rookie Blue or Stick It.**

blueskittlez-Thank you for forgiving me! Lol. That idea will deffinately happen soon!

KatNKOTBSB and kmart92-Well see!:)

* * *

That voice... it was just soo familiar? Was I that messed up o had begun to imagine things? Or was I just plain crazy! I turned my head, to face the one person who voiced their opinion. My mouth dropped slightly, I quickly regained composure closing my mouth. I let my eyes do the talking as I glared intensly at all of them. I jumped up off the mat storming over to the group,

"What the hell are you doing here!?" I spoke without hesitation.

"We came to see you," Chris replied very nervously. Haha! This kid was afraid of me, like ceriously.

"Well, guess what, there's absoluetly nothing to see here, so you can all leave.." they looked at me stunned "NOW!" I said with more authority.

"Not until you talk to us," they spoke sternly, making me jump.

"There is absolutely nothing to see, so leave!"

I turned around to walk off. How the hell, its not even possible. I was so careful not to leave anything behind. I turned back around to face the group "How the hell-," I collided with Sam in that instant unaware that he had been behind me nearly knocking us both down. Until his firm hands wrapped around me, to insure that I was standing upright.

"Let go... Now" I spoke through gritted teeth. He quickly removed his hands. At that moment I felt utterly alone, why did I just tell him that?

_"No matter how mad you are at him, you will always love him."_

"No, I dont!"

"_Denial!"_ Andy sang.

"Oh, says the girl who ran away from her problems, and her boyfriend, who I am now faced to deal with!" And she shut up.

"Who told you where I was?" I said looking at him in the eye, simply with a look that could kill.

"I uhh I was-" he started

"Frank told you where I was didn't he!? God damn it! I am going to kill him, I told him right after the undercover was finish over two weeks ago that I had no intention on coming back to 15th. To forget I was there, and not to say a single word. But nooo, he just had to go and tell you idiots!" They all gasped, when I mentioned Frank knew the undercover had finished and that I wasn't coming back.

"FRANK KNEW THE WHOLE TIME!?" Noelle nearly screamed through clenched teeth. Oh, crap!

"We have watched him" Jer said pointing to Sam, "wallow over you, or Andy, I really don't know who you are actually. This entire time and Best knew where you were. He didn't have the decensy to tell anyone of us?" his face ws beginning to turn into a deeo plum purple, with each word he spoke.

"Urr, he didn't tell you. Did he?" I asked

"NO! BUT THANKS FOR THE INFO!" somebody said clearly irritated.

''Now you are coming with us, and we are going to talk to our dear pal Frank about how to treat a friend, with truth and honesty." Jerry said pulling me along by the arm. What the hell have I got myself into? Why did I have to be so stupid and rat out Frank? What's going to happen now that everybody knows? I didn't even notice we were right at the door enterance.

"Jerry let me go now! What part of I never plan on returning to 15th did you not understand?" I asked irritated as I jerked my arm out of his grasp. I started walking back to the gym with the girls when I heard "Wait up!" I turned around shocked at what I saw.

* * *

Ollie

"Guys, lets go she doesn't want us here." spoke Traci clearly sad.

"Urr... actuallly I am going to stay here I think I will try and talk with her, maybe get her to come to her senses."

"She won't talk to you Ollie" Noelle spoke clearly upset from what McNally just had said, moments ago, and about Frank.

"Its okay guys, just go to the diner down the road, and I'll meet you there when I'm done."

"Mmmk"

''Alright."

"Yeah" I watched as they walked out the building doors. I quickly turned around and yelled for Andy, our missing Rookie.

* * *

Haley-Andy

"What do you want Oliver?" I was so uninterested with this conversation. He quickly caught up to me.

"Just give me 10 minutes thats all I am asking for." he said pleading. I saw something in his eyes. Worry, shock, love, care, sadness. It was the last one that made me cave. Since when did i have a soft spot?

"Okay, common, we can talk in there." We walked into the room, he took at seat in the chair, while I took the couch.

"Okay, well I don't know how to say this. Umm how about?" he said in a scared voice. I felt to bad, Ollie was one of the closest people to me. I could go to him about absoluetly anything. "First of all what do you want me to call you. I mean at 15th until we knew everything we called you Andy, and now you are Haley. And you like snapped on us last time we called you Andy. But its like sorta weird for me to talk to you calling you by Haley because I...I knew you as Andy, so I have-" his head was down, as he was clearly mumbling not knowing what to say exactly. I knew all to well he was nervous.

"Oliver, stop mumbling." I laughed lightly. Its time. I was about to do something I never thought I would do again. "And Andy is perfectly fine."

He looked up from staring at the floor and looked at me with complete and utter shock. He gave me the biggest smile, and I happily returned it. "Well Andy, in all honesty I was completely nervous about talking to you. But I knew I had to talk to you. I just couldn't do it with everyone here. I quess I can start with thank you for talking to me I know it couldn't have been an easy decision. When you left we were all clearly devistated. I personally, I am going to tell you this with the strictist confidence. When you left 15th literaly stopped revolving. The other Rookies went silent and stayed in their group practically. Jerry, and Noelle were trying to comfurt everyone. Sam," he inhaled a breath his voice shaking "Sam... he, the night you called at the penny. He drank himself to oblivian he downed nearly 2 bottles of scotch. We thought we would have to take him to the hospital. And then possibly a rehab center because it got so bad. He was like that almost every night after work. But during the day he functioned like a normal human being. Well if you call normal staring at a computer screen half of the time searching everything that had your name on it. To get any leads. How did you do it? Stay hidden, it wasn't until the article about Haley Grahamn making her return did we know where you where." he asked seriously and I chuckled, honestly that is how they found me. So I didn't leave anything, smart me.

"Well, I took the UC obviously as Haley, and the division gave me a credit card with my name on it, but you wouldn't be able to trace it becaue the protection around the bank account. You know that." I said incrediously.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot about that. Anyways, we all looked for you and nothing. All Sam kept saying was look at the mistake I made, what a huge mistake I made. I want my McNally back." I literately think my heart stopped when he said that. Sam really cared, he wanted me back. He was sorry.

_Don't you dare do it! You will not go back to him she thought._

"I personally speant every waking minute to find you. The wife was worried. I hardly talked to anybody." he started crying, and when that happened I followed suite. I let the tears pour from my face, listening intently. "I am not trying to be mean or anything. But Andy, you put us through hell. That phone call, it...it said absolutely nothing. Other than you weren't going to be talking to us. And basicly telling us to ... off. You know. It hurt, it hurt us all no matter how hard we try to deny it. It still hurts. I understand why you left but could you have talked it out with one of us. I know us TOS and any of the Rooks would have helped." We were both balling out eyes out by this point

"Ollie I am so sorry I had no clue you guys would take it like that. So bad I mean. I never meant to hurt you. I'm not gonna lie that's what I was aiming to do to Sam. But I was hurting myself at the time as well. I never knew that it would hurt me as well. Thats why I let Haley take over. I cannot make big decisions and stuff like that. I don't know what to do." I said looking down at the ground.

"Andy, you need to figure it out. I have to go now. But I want you to know that no matter what you decide to do I will always be there for you, you can count on that. You know where I'll be. Bye" He gave me a hug, which I gladly gave back. He stood up and walked out of the room. I watched him leave, wiping the bottom of my eye in the process. I didn't know what to do.

* * *

After 15 minute drive to the diner and in the Diner.

"I cannot believe she was acting like that. She acted like she wanted absolutely nothing to do with us?" Chris said in a sad tone.

"She was probably overwelmed and didn't want to speak with us. I mean she's Haley. But... I wonder if Ollie is going to be able to talk to her?" Sam replied questionly.

"I doubt it, we all know Haley pretty well enough to know she doesn't care what happens to us. Andy may be in there but she aint gonna show it. Shes scared and we all know it" Jerry said shaking his head.

"Yeah I know why does she have to be so dificult! She could have told you all her secret in the beginning, like I had to find out. But nooo, she wants to keep it a secret because you guys might think of her differntly. Which is ubsurd. Her acting like this, as Haley, is making me wonder how bad she was before she made the turn around after getting the new respect for her coach." Trace said calmly.

"Oh, her how she's acting right now is almost as bad as when we picked her up, the day she left for VGA." Sam spoke. "Oh, I think she's far worse" Jerry and Noelle said at the same time. They all laughed at this.

"Whats so funny?" Ollie replied

"OLIVER!"

"What did Haley say!?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?"

"WHAT DID YOU TALK ABOUT!?" were all thrown out there.

"GUYS! Calm down! We just talked she let us talk like normal civial people. Me and McNally had a great conversati-" he got cut off by Sam.

"You and McNally, had a talk! Thats rich! She is willing to come out and talk to you, but in no way shape or form is she willing to talk to me!?" his face was getting redder with each word he spoke.

"I am her boyfriend for crying out loud!" he finished in a screaming tone.

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

**So what did you think? Review! **

**Who finished the last line? Review! **

**What do you want to see? Review!**


	14. Apart of Me

**I DON'T OWN ROOKIE BLUE OR STICK IT**

**Please don't be mad at me! I know i haven't updated this story in forever! Well almost two months. But I did now. I hope you like it!**

**kmart92 I AM SOOO SORRY! I know you have been waiting for this, but you were right!**

**think-pink-jess Updating it now!**

**jasmine moncada-NOW!**

**Done blabbling, back to the story. **

* * *

Previously on The Unexpected Life

"Ollie I am so sorry I had no clue you guys would take it like that. So bad I mean. I never meant to hurt you. I'm not gonna lie that's what I was aiming to do to Sam. But I was hurting myself at the time as well. I never knew that it would hurt me as well. That's why I let Haley take over. I cannot make big decisions and stuff like that. I don't know what to do." I said looking down at the ground.

"Andy, you need to figure it out. I have to go now. But I want you to know that no matter what you decide to do I will always be there for you, you can count on that. You know where I'll be. Bye" He gave me a hug, which I gladly gave back. He stood up and walked out of the room. I watched him leave, wiping the bottom of my eye in the process. I didn't know what to do.

"I cannot believe she was acting like that. She acted like she wanted absolutely nothing to do with us?" Chris said in a sad tone.

"She was probably overwhelmed and didn't want to speak with us. I mean she's Haley. But... I wonder if Ollie is going to be able to talk to her?" Sam replied questionly.

"I doubt it, we all know Haley pretty well enough to know she doesn't care what happens to us. Andy may be in there but she ain't gonna show it. She's scared and we all know it" Jerry said shaking his head.

"Yeah I know why does she have to be so difficult! She could have told you all her secret in the beginning, like I had to find out. But nooo, she wants to keep it a secret because you guys might think of her differently. This is ubsurd. Her acting like this, as Haley, is making me wonder how bad she was before she made the turn around after getting the new respect for her coach." Trace said calmly.

"Oh, her how she's acting right now is almost as bad as when we picked her up, the day she left for VGA." Sam spoke. "Oh, I think she's far worse" Jerry and Noelle said at the same time. They all laughed at this.

"Whats so funny?" Ollie replied

"OLIVER!"

"What did Haley say!?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?"

"WHAT DID YOU TALK ABOUT!?" were all thrown out there.

"GUYS! Calm down! We just talked she let us talk like normal civial people. Me and McNally had a great conversati-" he got cut off by Sam.

"You and McNally, had a talk! Thats rich! She is willing to come out and talk to you, but in no way shape or form is she willing to talk to me!?" his face was getting redder with each word he spoke.

"I am her boyfriend for crying out loud!" he finished in a screaming tone.

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

NO ONES POV

All the cops from 15th turned around. There mouths instantly dropped to the floor. Everyone was left speechless except for Oliver. Who was smiling from ear to ear. Sam quickly gained composure closing his mouth to send a in that direction.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He spat through clenched teeth.

Everyone looked at the two completely interested in their conversation.

"I came to talk to you, but if your going to be an ass about it, then I'll just leave." Andy sighed before talking, her rage building up a little bit more with each word she spoke.

Oliver was waiting for Sam to say something, giving him the look that said 'go. now'.

Sam just stood there, not uttering a word. Andy shook her head while rolling her eyes, she turned around sighing. Clearly irritated she started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Andy kept walking out the door, knowing that wasn't what, or better not who, she wanted to talk to.

"HALEY ANDREA GRAHMN MCNALLY! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Traci shouted grabbing her arm, turning her to face everyone

"What do you want Trace?" she asked annoyed

"Go back there. Go back to Sam, talk to him. We know that you want to it might be hard but you both need this no matter how much you try and deny it Sam is it for you. And you are it for him. Just now he may have said nothing to you, but what was he supposed to say he was shocked. Hell we all were." She said wiping tears from her face.

"Except Ollie" Dov piped in

Gail looked at the group a posture that said 'how dumb are you,' before replying, "Well yeah. Obviously, no offense but why else would she come back if it wasn't for him."

"Oliver is a genius." Chris smiled

Sighing pointing to the table, Andy and the group went to sit down. "Look, you guys need to understand something, I am so sorry I had no clue how me leaving would effect you two. I was bad to you and you were nothing but good friends to me. I never meant to hurt you. I'm not gonna lie that's what I was aiming to do to Sam. But I was hurting myself at the time as well. I never knew that it would hurt me as well. That's why I let Haley take over. I cannot make big decisions and stuff like that. I don't know what to do. So I did what I was best at I ran." Andy was fighting the tears that escaped her eyes.

Gail looked up at her with sadness evident in her eyes. She leant over the table closer to Andy, wiping her eyes clear of tears. "I'm glad you told us. But go tell him that," she motioned to where all the TO'S were at, "despite how much he denies it, he cares, and wants you to tell him."

"You guys I cant do this. I tried making things right with Sam. He doesn't care, so I'm not going to either. I'm done, I-"

"No your not." Andy turned around, to come face to face with the Sam Swarek. Sam looked over her shoulders, to face the rookies, "give us a minute," they nodded there heads and walked back into the building.

"No what Sam?" She turned so that she was no longer looking at him, instead her back was facing him.

Sam walked around the table, sitting down in the spot previously occupied by Gail, "No you're not done. Were not done, and you are not leaving until we talk." His voice was strong, and commanding.

Throwing her head back chuckling, she replied, "I can't do this anymore Sam. You have the worst mood swings. Ten minutes ago you were going to let me walk out of that door without a word. Had it not been for all the Rookies, Dov, Gail, Trace, and Chris; that would have been the last time you saw me. Ever." She announced that final word with authority, telling him in everyway she was not joking, although her actions may have said otherwise.

"I screwed up. I wont lie I took none of your feelings into consideration when you left. But it hurt, it hurt so bad Andy, you have no idea what it felt like to go home, and find out you would no longer be there. I remember

FLASHBACK

The ride to the apartment was quiet. I quickly pulled out my key unlocking the door. Immediately running to our bedroom. I looked around the room wondering where you could be, and nothing.

I wondered why you had done it. Why you had left. But I already knew. You didn't know how to handle this situation and ran. You always ran. But I couldn't lame you, because it was my fault that you left.

I ran out of the room, over to the fireplace. Quickly removing the picture that hung above it. I nearly threw it, actually I did throw it. I looked where the picture once hung. And saw a little black box...

I hadn't said a word since we entered the apartment. I put in the code. Removing multiple files, guns, jewelry. And then I just stopped. My breath hitch and I froze. I instantly knew something was wrong. And missing.

"Its gone." That's all I said

"What is?" I could tell my Traci's tone she was worried, and about what she didn't know

"IT! HER NECKLACE! ITS GONE!" I was frantic

"What necklace?" Traci was curious, I could tell

"The one I bought her the christmas we got together. You helped me pick it out remember! The Sapphire and Diamond one! It was her most prized possession and its gone! She protected it with her life! She has to have it! When did she come back here? Was it last night? Before we came back here?" I hadn't even noticed that I was crying, I was hurt.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Sam was recalling every detail of that day, not failing to show his emotions, finally for once in his life being open with her.

Andy reached behind her neck unclasping something, putting it in her hand. She reached over grabbing Sam's other hand holding it open. I looked up at her face when she touched him. Looking back down at his hand she placed the object in his hand. "This?"

Sam looked down at it, nodding his head as a tear escaping his eyes and smiled.

"I knew regardless how hard I tried to deny myself from you. How hard I tried to say that I hated you, I would always love you. Yupp, Haley might have hated you, but you changed us both. I never thought about how me taking it would effect you. I guess I always needed something to remind me of you."

They were both still holding each others hands.

"So where do we go from here?" He asked while rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

She looked back at him in the eyes, smiling, "I don't know, I have no idea."

He tilted his head from side to side, clearly debating something, "Wanna get back to being normal?"

"How we gonna do that?" She smiled back at him

"Like this?" Sam let go of her hands, as she frowned I disapproval. He walked around the table over to her, scooting the chair an inch away from her. Sitting back down, he leant forward and placed his lips on her.

Andy knew immediately that her lips would forever belong to Sam. She kissed him without thinking. The light kiss that Sam had started off with had quickly turned passionate, full of the desire. Andy could feel eyes on them, but she ignored them and relished in the feeling of finally being in Sam's arms again. Where she belongs.

They eventually broke apart when the whole place broke out in cheers

"OHHH!"  
"AWWW!"  
"WAY TO GO SAMMY!"

and both of them turned around to face all their friends.

"I like that idea." She said regaining his lips once more.

* * *

After saying a goodbye to VGA, well not entirely, after promising to visit more often, far more often and help out with the up and coming gymnasts, Andy drove back to the Black Penny, with all her friends.

Everyone sat at a table in the bar, drinking, remembering this is how things were supposed to be. Back normal.

"So are you going to stay as Andy or Haley?" Dov asked sipping his beer.

A bunch of yeahs, rang through the room.

"I have decided to stay as Andy McNally. Although its not my birth name, I realize that its still part of me, and I cannot forget that."

"That was quite The Unexpected Life, Ms. Andy McNally." Traci replied smiling.

I looked over at Sam, who was smiling and kissed him, "yeah, yeah it was. But that's who I am." I smiled at all my friends throughout the room. Everything would be going back to normal, and I was grateful. I had my family, my friends, and the love of my life.

Haley Grahamn would always be apart of me, it was apart of my story, I may not have been born as Andy McNally. But I would follow the path of both, allowing me to never forget who I was. More importantly what had caused me to become who I am today.

* * *

**This story had sadly come to an end:( I still will be bringing Rookie Blue Fanficts so watch out!**

**Review! THANKSS!**


End file.
